Zufall oder Schicksal?
by ilaum
Summary: Charlie, eine Hexe aus den USA, kommt nach London, um ein Muggelstudium zu beginnen und trifft das goldene Trio.. [complete]
1. Der Flug

**Autorin:** ilaum  
**Titel:** Zufall oder Schicksal  
**A/N: **Nix ist mir.. außer Charlie, aber das bringt auch kein Geld..  
**Beta-Dank: **an Chicken Shakes..  
**Chapter:** 1/22 + Epilog

* * *

**1. Der Flug**

10.6.

_Ich hatte schon immer Probleme mit Neuanfängen. Und wer weiß, was sie drüben in England nicht alles von mir gehört haben. Schließlich bin ich die **berühmte** Charlotte Howard. In ganz Amerika kann ich nicht ohne erkannt zu werden durch die Zaubererwelt gehen. Immer wieder muss ich Hände schütteln, für Fotos lächeln oder manchmal sogar Autogramme geben! Und nur weil ich als Baby den Zauberstab meiner Mutter geklaut habe, als sie mit mir vor der schwarzen Lady geflohen ist. Was kann ich denn dafür, dass meine Kräfte sich verselbstständigt haben und ich dabei aus versehen – mehr kann das ja nicht gewesen sein – die berühmteste dunkle Hexe Amerikas vernichtet habe? _

_Wer weiß, vielleicht kennen sie mich in England ja doch nicht so gut. Ich hab gehört, dass die Lady nur in Amerika ihr Unwesen getrieben hat. Vielleicht kann ich da ungestört leben. Aber was zerbreche ich mir darüber jetzt schon den Kopf, ich werde es sowieso erst erfahren, wenn ich da bin. Oh Gott, ich ziehe nach England._

_Langsam wird mir klar was das bedeutet. Weg von meinen Eltern, weg von meinen Freunden, naja, als ob ich so viele hätte… Aber ich wollte schon immer in England studieren und wenn ich die Chance habe, werde ich sie auch nutzen! _

_Nur noch drei Wochen, dann muss ich umziehen, mir wird ganz mulmig bei dem Gedanken! Hoffentlich finde ich schnell gute Freunde. Warum muss das nur so schwer sein? Es muss doch jemanden geben, der nicht nur zu mir aufsieht. Wohlmöglich sitze ich in meiner ersten Vorlesung, und alle starren mich an, nur weil sie glauben mich zu kennen. Hoffentlich sind in England nicht die ganzen schrecklichen Zeitungsartikel veröffentlicht worden! _

_Ich glaube immer noch nicht, wie viel Quatsch sich der „NewsToday" alles so ausdenkt! Gestern stand da doch tatsächlich schon wieder eine Homestory von mir drin! In so einem hässlichen Zimmer könnte ich nie wohnen! _

_Schrecklich, ich denk da ja schon wieder dran. Dabei wollte ich mich eigentlich nur noch auf England freuen. Ich werde an der Oxford-University studieren! Warum freue ich mich darauf denn nicht mehr? Noch vor einer Woche war ich nicht mehr ansprechbar, vor lauter Aufregung! Ich glaube, mir wird einfach klar, dass ich hier bald wegziehe. _

Ein Lächeln umspielte Charlies Mund, als sie die Zeilen las, die sie vor drei Wochen in ihr Tagebuch geschrieben hatte. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag. Ihre Mutter hatte sie gerufen, gerade als sie den letzten Satz schrieb.

Da hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sie auf dem Muggelweg nach London reisen musste, weil es zu spät gewesen war, um sich einen internationalen Portschlüssel zu besorgen. Sie war mit ihrem Vater in ein so genanntes „Reisebüro" gegangen, und hatte sich ein Ticket für ein „Flugzeug" gekauft. Erstmal hatte sie ihren Vater verdutzt angestarrt, und ihn dann gefragt, was ein Flugzeug überhaupt sei. ‚Etwas ähnliches wie ein Besen, nur schneller und für mehrere Personen' war die Antwort gewesen.

„Verzeihung Ma'am" Charlie sah erstaunt hoch, die Stewardess stand vor ihr, „was möchten sie trinken?"

„äh…ähm… es ist das erste mal das ich fliege…", sagte Charlie und dachte bei sich, dass die Stewardess nichts von ihren Flugkünsten auf dem Besen wissen durfte, „was haben sie denn zu trinken?"

Die Stewardess lächelte und zählte dann auf: „Wir hätten Champagner, Rot- und Weißwein, Orangensaft, Wasser oder heiße Getränke..." „Ein Orangensaft wäre schön", unterbrach Charlie den Redeschwall. Sie wollte sich lieber noch weiter in ihrem Tagebuch vertiefen, als daran erinnert zu werden, wo sie war. Sie konnte es selbst kaum glauben, aber es schien so, als ob sie an Flugangst litt. Und dabei sagte ihre Mutter doch immer, dass sie schon auf einem Besen zur Welt gekommen sei.

Vielleicht war ihr aber auch nicht schlecht, weil sie in einem Flugzeug saß. Sie überlegte, dass auch der Abschied von zuhause der Grund dafür sein könnte. Sie hatte heute, als sie in das Flugzeug gestiegen ist, den Sprung ins kalte Wasser gemacht. Schließlich war sie noch nie in England gewesen und hatte eigentlich auch nicht viel Ahnung, wie es da wohl ist. Sie blätterte weiter und blieb ein paar Tage später hängen:

18.6.

_Heute haben wir meine Möbel nach England geschickt. Jetzt schlaf ich im Gästezimmer. Ich habe das Gefühl hier schon nicht mehr richtig zuhause zu sein. Das macht mich nervös. Schließlich war ich noch nie in meinem neuen ‚zuhause'. Selbst meine Eltern werden langsam unruhig. Dabei bleiben sie doch hier. Okay, ihre Tochter zieht weg, aber das ist doch normal. Alle Kinder werden irgendwann erwachsen! Aber ich kann sie ja auch verstehen. _

_Im Moment freue ich mich wieder total auf England. Wieso schreibe ich eigentlich immer England? Oxford wäre doch besser, schließlich ziehe ich dahin. Aber unter England kann ich mir wenigstens etwas vorstellen. Oxford ist so utopisch._

_Und wenn ich an Oxford denke, merk ich, dass ich bei Muggeln wohnen werde. Wahrscheinlich wird es weit und breit keine Zauberer geben. Oh man, stimmt, in der Vorlesung werden nur Muggel sitzen, die können mich gar nicht kennen. Warum hab ich bloß noch nicht daran gedacht? Ich muss es verdrängt haben. _

_Ich habe noch nie unter Muggeln gelebt, hoffentlich bekomme ich das hin. Mein Vater hat sich bemüht mir die wichtigsten Grundlagen und Lebensweisheiten der Muggel zu erklären. Aber hat das wirklich gereicht? Wäre Großvater kein Muggel gewesen, hätte ich mir nie meinen Traum erfüllen können. Ohne die Möglichkeit was über Muggel zu erfahren hätte ich nie Medizin auf einer Muggeluniversität studieren können. Obwohl – wäre mein Vater nicht Mischblut, hätte ich nie die Idee gehabt, dass Muggelmedizin mir später als Heilerin helfen könnte. _

_Und jetzt ist es bald soweit. Oxford wartet. Jetzt kann ich plötzlich an Oxford denken, nicht mehr nur an England. Aber wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass die Zauberergemeinschaft in England ziemlich groß ist, würde ich jetzt durchdrehen. _

_Ich weiß, dass es in London die „Winkelgasse" gibt, eine Einkaufstraße wie der Kreisgang in New York nur für Zauberer. Da kann ich dann neue Zauberer kennen lernen. _

Charlie schreckte hoch. Wieder stand die Stewardess vor ihr: „Ma'am wir landen in Kürze, haben sie die Ansage nicht gehört? Würden sie sich bitte anschnallen?" „Anschnallen?", fragte Charlie und überlegte fieberhaft, was die Stewardess von ihr wollte. Diese lächelte immer noch als sie mit Bestimmtheit sagte: „Sie müssen Ihren Gurt umlegen." Das verstand Charlie und griff nach dem Gurt. Kaum hatte sie ihn geschlossen, fing das Flugzeug an zu landen.


	2. Die Ankunft

**2. Die Ankunft**

‚Die Koffer kommen auf einem Laufband an', hatte Charlies Vater ihr erzählt. Jetzt stand sie davor und wartete darauf, dass ihrer durch die Öffnung kam. Fasziniert sah sie zu, wie Koffer um Koffer ohne Magie durch die Öffnung fuhr, bis ihr auffiel, dass sie ihren anstarrte. Sie holte ihn vom Laufband und ging in Richtung Ausgang.

Vor diesem Augenblick hatte sie lange Angst gehabt. Sie war das erste Mal alleine in der Muggelwelt und musste sich zurechtfinden. Und dann auch noch in einer fremden Stadt, in einem fremden Land.

Charlie wusste, dass hinter der Zollkontrolle jemand auf sie wartete, der sie zu ihrem Studentenzimmer bringen sollte. Der oder die erste Muggel, mit der sie alleine längere Zeit verbringen würde.

Während sie durch den Zoll ging, sah sie ihren Namen auf einem Schild stehen. Sie ging langsam darauf zu und schaute sich den Besitzer des Schildes genau an. ‚Er sieht nett aus' dachte Charlie erleichtert. Ohne Probleme ließ sie die Zollkontrolle hinter sich und ging auf ihn zu.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Charlotte Howland", begrüßte sie ihn. Er antwortete lächelnd „Tag", nahm ihr ohne ein weiteres Wort das Gepäck ab und ging Richtung Ausgang. Verdutzt und etwas verunsichert, folgte Charlie ihm. Immer noch wortlos erreichten sie ein Auto und stiegen ein.

Während der Fahrt versuchte Charlie ein paar Mal ihren Fahrer in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, aber außer dass er James hieß – Sie wusste noch nicht mal ob mit Vor- oder Nachnamen – und als Bote beziehungsweise Fahrer für die Uni arbeitete, bekam sie nichts aus ihm heraus.

Endlich nach langem Schweigen, hielt James vor einem Wohnheim in Oxford. Er lud das Gepäck aus und verabschiedete sich mit einem knappen „Tschüss". Charlie war froh ihn los zu sein. Ein noch längeres Schweigen hätte sie nicht ausgehalten.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und ging hinein. Vor einer Tür im ersten Stock blieb sie stehen. Es war ihre eigene Zimmertür. Gespannt schloss sie auf, schließlich wusste sie noch nicht, wie ihre „Bude" aussah.

Die Tür ging auf und sie stand in ihrem Zimmer. Es waren eindeutig ihre eigenen Möbel, aber das Zimmer war größer als ihr altes und so wirkte die Einrichtung ganz anders. Sie blickte sich um und fühlte sich auf Anhieb ganz zuhause. Nach dem sie ihr Gepäck abgestellt hatte, legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und merkte, dass sie langsam müde wurde.

In New York war sie um neun Uhr los gefahren. Hier in England war es jetzt zwei Uhr morgens, was bedeutete, dass sie seit zwölf Stunden auf den Beinen war. In den nächsten Tagen würde sie sich auf die neue Zeit umstellen müssen. Auf einmal fünf Stunden geschenkt zu bekommen ist auch nicht so vorteilhaft, wie man sich das vorstellte.

Charlie raffte sich hoch und schrieb schnell einen Brief an ihre Eltern, in dem nur stand, dass sie gut angekommen war. Dann packte sie die nötigsten Sachen aus und begab sich auf Entdeckungsreise nach dem Waschraum.

Sie öffnete die erste Tür, die so aussah, als ob hinter ihr kein bewohntes Zimmer lag. Soweit Charlie im Halbdunkeln erkennen konnte - sie hatte das helle Flurlicht noch nicht gefunden, so dass nur die Notbeleuchtung leuchtete - war es die Küche. Hinter der nächsten Tür, die sie öffnete, lag eine Art Gemeinschaftsraum. Bei dem dritten Raum, den sie betrat, hatte sie dann endlich Glück und stand im Badezimmer.

Nachdem sie wieder in ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt war, lag sie noch lange wach und grübelte darüber nach, wie viele Zimmernachbarn es in dieser Wohngemeinschaft wohl gab und hoffte, dass sie mit allen gut zurechtkommen würde.

Als Charlie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte sie nicht das Gefühl lange geschlafen zu haben. Sie überlegte, warum sie wach geworden war, wurde aber gleich aufgeklärt, da sich direkt vor ihrer Tür lautstark unterhalten wurde.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fiel ihr auf, dass sie höchstens sechs Stunden geschlafen haben konnte. Es war neun Uhr. Charlie rollte sich müde in ihrem Bett hin und her, aber da der Lärm draußen nicht leiser wurde und sie langsam neugierig auf ihre Mitbewohner wurde, beschloss sie aufzustehen.

Sie zog sich schnell etwas über und öffnete die Tür. Zwei Augenpaare starrten sie erschrocken an und die dazugehörigen Mädchen plapperten gleich los. „Oh, Entschuldigung, wir haben nicht…." – „ähm, wir wollten nicht…" – beide sahen sich an und schwiegen.

Charlie grinste: „Also erstmal: Hallo, ich bin Charlotte Howland, ich bin die Neue aus Amerika. Und wenn ihr beide gleichzeitig redet, kann ich euch nicht verstehen."

„Ach ja, du solltest ja heute ankommen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du schon da bist…" fiel die Rechte gleich wieder in ihren Redeschwall zurück.

Diesmal wurde sie aber von der anderen unterbrochen, die meinte: „Sara, jetzt stell dich doch erstmal vor, du hast schon noch genug Zeit, um die Neue zuzuquasseln!"

Sie wandte sich an Charlie „Also, Hallo erstmal, ich heiße Samantha, werde aber nur Sam genannt, und das hier ist Sara. Und du heißt Charlotte?"

Charlie nickte. „Ja schon, aber ich werde eigentlich nur Charlie genannt".

Sam grinste und antwortete „Toll, noch eine, die mit einem Jungennamen abgekürzt wird."

Jetzt mischte sich auch Sara wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Haben wir dich geweckt?" fragte sie und meinte dann „komm, wir stellen dir die anderen Leute auf unserem Flur vor. Die werden auch wach geworden sein." Sie grinste und fuhr fort „du musst jetzt aber nicht denken, dass wir uns jeden Morgen auf den Flur stellen, um alle anderen aufzuwecken, das passiert nur alle drei Tage mal," sie lachte, „Nein, das war jetzt nicht so ganz ernst gemeint."

Sam bremste Sara wieder aus, drehte den Kopf Richtung Charlie und sagte „Du darfst Sara nicht allzu ernst nehmen. Sie ist nun mal unsere Quasseltante, aber du hast doch bestimmt tausende von Fragen, die du loswerden willst, oder?"

Erleichtert gleich auf zwei nette Mädchen getroffen zu sein, antwortete Charlie „Ja, aber vor allem brauch ich so was wie eine Stadtführung. Und wenn ihr mir sagen könntet, wer hier noch alles so wohnt, wäre das auch Klasse."

Sara sprudelte gleich los „also ich wohne ganz am Ende des Flurs auf der rechten Seite, Sam wohnt gegenüber. Neben mir das Zimmer gehört Jim Downey und daneben wohnt David McGinty, dann kommt Lauren Richards' Reich. Im nächsten Zimmer wohnt Jonathan Davis nebenan liegt deins."

„Ja, und neben mir lebt Benjamin Graham", führte Sam weiter, „Dann Nicholas Fisher und daneben wohnt Anna Jones. Neben Anna kommt das Zimmer von Jeremy Brown und bei dir gegenüber wohnt Hermine Granger."


	3. neue Freunde

Disclaimer/Header im ersten Kap..

**

* * *

**

**3. Neue Freunde**

Charlie war überrascht, wie viele Leute auf diesem Flur wohnen sollten. Sie wollte gerade nachzählen, da unterbrach Sam ihre Gedanken „Wir sind sozusagen eine Zwölfer-WG innerhalb dieses Wohnheimes. Unter und über uns gibt es noch mal jeweils zwölf Zimmer."

„Die haben aber ihre eigenen Küchen, Aufenthaltsräume und Badezimmer. Daher haben wir kaum was mit denen zu tun", fiel Sara gleich wieder ein, „Aber jetzt können wir dir ja erstmal unsere Mitbewohner vorstellen, jedenfalls die, die jetzt schon da sind. Die meisten kommen erst morgen oder übermorgen aus den Semesterferien zurück."

Sie ging zur nächsten Tür und klopfte. Eine verschlafene Stimme antwortete von drinnen „Sam, Sara, ich schlafe noch!"

Grinsend klopfte Sara noch mal und rief „Komm schon Jonathan, unsere neue Mitbewohnerin ist da, willst du sie nicht kennen lernen?" und erklärte etwas leiser „Jonny ist unser Langschläfer, der weiß immer ganz genau, wer versucht ihn zu wecken."

Und Sam ergänzte „Das könnte daran liegen, dass wir meistens diejenigen sind, die vor seiner Tür stehen."

Charlie musste lachen und antwortete „lasst ihn doch schlafen, ich lerne ihn noch früh genug kennen! Wir können doch auch erstmal in die Stadt gehen. Es ist doch wirklich noch früh."

„Nein, du musst doch wissen wem du begegnest. Und außerdem sind die anderen auch neugierig auf dich", widersprach Sara gleich wieder. „Gestern Abend haben wir uns noch über dich unterhalten. Du bist die erste Amerikanerin, die wir hier haben, weißt du? Meistens wohnten in deinem Zimmer Asiaten, die nur für ein Austauschsemester da waren. Also ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass du länger bleibst."

Während sie redete klopfte sie an die nächste Tür. Aus dem Zimmer näherten sich Schritte. Plötzlich stand ein Mädchen in der Tür. „Sara, Sam was wollt ihr denn schon wieder?"

„Och, nichts besonderes" Sams Augen blitzten, „nur das die Amerikanerin angekommen ist. Lauren, das ist Charlie. Charlie – Lauren."

Als Sam diese Worte sagte, musste Charlie grinsen. Ihr ging auf, dass sie hier als ‚die Amerikanerin' bezeichnet wurde. Hier war sie nicht ‚_die_ Charlotte Howland'. Hier war sie nur die Amerikanerin. Wie jede andere. Sie war einfach nur zufrieden, denn endlich war sie eine unter vielen. Ohne die Angst erkannt zu werden würde sie hier studieren können.

Lauren lächelte Charlie an. „Hey Charlie, schon unseren Nervensägen begegnet? Aber schön dich kennen zu lernen. Und denk nicht, dass wir unsere Esse nicht mögen, aber hier hat halt jeder seinen Ruf."

„Ja, und Lauren ist die, mit der bissigen Zunge, also nimm dich vor ihr in acht!" fiel Sara mal wieder ins Wort.

„So, dann können wir noch bei Nick, also Nicholas klopfen, alle anderen sind noch nicht wieder da", nahm Sam den Faden wieder auf. „Und Jonathan wird bestimmt auch gleich auf sein, der lässt es sich nicht entgehen, dich kennen zu lernen!"

Eine Tür ging auf und Charlie hörte eine männliche Stimme, die fragte „Habe ich eben meinen Namen gehört?" Sie drehte sich um und begrüßte den Mann „Hey, du musst Nicholas sein. Ich heiße Charlie."

Sara wollte schon ihren Mund aufmachen, um ihre Meinung zu sagen, aber Nick würgte sie ab „ja, aber nenn mich bitte Nick. Nicholas ist so förmlich! Und bevor die anderen mir zuvorkommen, Sara sagt, ich sei der Spaßvogel der WG." Er zwinkerte Sara zu und fuhr fort „Und jetzt habe ich es mal wieder geschafft, Sara zu bremsen. Das kann auch nicht jeder von sich behaupten.."

Grinsend meinte Charlie „Wer geht denn jetzt gleich mit mir durch die Stadt? Ich habe doch keine Ahnung wie ich am Montag zur Uni komme und den Rest der Stadt würde ich auch gerne mal sehen."

Sara war gleich wieder oben auf und rief „wir können doch alle gehen. Dann machen wir endlich mal wieder einen WG-Ausflug. Auch wenn die Hälfte fehlt. Ich weck auch Jonathan noch mal."

„Ach, lass ihn doch schlafen, wenn er unbedingt möchte", antwortete Sam, „Wir machen uns auch zu fünft einen schönen Tag." Sie wandte sich an die anderen „Wollen wir uns in einer halben Stunde wieder hier treffen und los gehen? Dann sind auch wirklich alle fertig und Charlie hat die Chance ihren Koffer auszupacken."

Da niemand etwas dagegen hatte, zogen sich alle in ihre Zimmer zurück. Auch Charlie ging in ihres und dachte über ihre neuen Mitbewohner nach. Sam und Sara schienen sehr nett zu sein, aber sie waren schon die besten Freundinnen. Charlie wusste nicht, ob sie da noch hineinkommen würde. Auch Lauren und Nick hatten ihr gefallen.

Sie überlegte, wer von den vieren vielleicht mal ihre beste Freundin oder ihr bester Freund werden könnte. Wem sie wohlmöglich irgendwann einmal ihr Geheimnis anvertrauen könnte. Aber im Moment konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen einem von ihnen alles zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich lag das aber daran, dass sie noch viel zu aufgeregt war, ob sie unter so vielen Muggeln auffallen würde. Außerdem kannte sie die vier ja noch gar nicht. Die anderen sechs Mitbewohner und alle ihre Kommilitonen würde sie auch noch kennen lernen.

Warum war sie eigentlich nicht müde? Sie hatte doch nun wirklich nicht viel geschlafen, aber das lagt wohl an der Aufregung. In drei Tagen würde die Uni anfangen. Hoffentlich hatte sie bis dahin das Schlafdefizit wieder aufgeholt.

Sie machte sich fertig, zog ihren Zauberstab und mit einem Wink war ihr Bett gemacht. Dann packte sie mit einem weiteren Wedeln ihren Koffer aus und ging vor die Tür. Gespannt wartete sie auf die anderen. Was würde der Tag bringen? Würde sie sich unauffällig genug verhalten können? Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie auf jeden Fall mitgenommen. Ohne ihn fühlte sie sich immer so unsicher.

Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen aus ihren Zimmern. Sara ließ es sich nicht nehmen gleich weiter zu reden. „Du bist ja schon fertig. Ich dachte du brauchst am längsten, oder hast du deinen Koffer noch nicht ausgepackt?"

„Ähm... Ich… ich habe angefangen. Aber dann hatte ich doch keine Lust mehr" stammelte Charlie. Sie musste sich unbedingt angewöhnen als Muggel zu denken. Was würden die anderen erst denken, wenn sie den Abwasch zu schnell wegzauberte. Zum Glück schien Sara mit der Erklärung zufrieden zu sein.

„Wollen wir los?" fragte Sam, „Wir können ja erstmal im Nelson frühstücken und da entscheiden, wohin wir gehen." Sie drehte sich um und ging Richtung Treppenhaus. Die anderen waren einverstanden und folgten ihr.


	4. Die Stadt

so.. langsam aber sicher näher ich mich auch dem Trio an g

Disklaimer wie immer.. und im ersten Kapitel nachzulesen..

**

* * *

**

**4. Die Stadt **

Im Nelson erklärte Lauren, dass der Tisch, an dem sie saßen, ihr Stammtisch sei und dass man während der Semester eigentlich immer Leute aus der WG an dem Tisch antreffen könnte.

„Das ist wie ein zweiter Aufenthaltsraum für uns" fügte Sara gleich hinzu.

Charlie schaute sich um und fühlte sich gleich wohl. Das Nelson war plüschig eingerichtet, aber noch nicht so schlimm, dass es altbacken wirkte, sondern eher gemütlich und geschmackvoll. Auch die anderen Leute schienen nett zu sein. Sie wurde jedenfalls super in den Kreis aufgenommen.

Während des Frühstücks fragte Charlie die anderen über ihre Vergangenheit und Zukunft aus. Als sie von jedem wusste, was er studierte und wie lange schon, fingen die anderen an ihr Fragen zu stellen.

Vor dem Augenblick hatte Charlie Angst gehabt. Sie hatte sich eine Geschichte zurechtgelegt, dass sie in New York zur Highschool gegangen war und in der Freizeit gerne Fußball gespielt hat – es war klar gewesen, das ihre Freizeitbeschäftigung etwas mit Ballsport zu tun haben musste. Ob sie das überzeugend erzählen konnte, wusste sie noch nicht. Doch irgendwann war auch diese Hürde überstanden. Die anderen schienen ihre mehr oder weniger zusammen gestammelte Geschichte zu glauben. Warum auch nicht? Sie konnten ja nichts von ihrem wirklichen Leben wissen.

Die Unterhaltung plätscherte dahin, bis Nick meinte: „Wollen wir nicht langsam mal los? Wenn wir Charlie vor dem Mittag noch die Stadt zeigen wollen haben wir nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Sam stand auf. „Ja, dann lass uns doch losgehen! Sonst findet Charlie Montag die Uni nicht."

Die Kellnerin kam und wollte kassieren. Charlie bekam einen Schreck, was sollte sie an Trinkgeld geben? Sie hatte sich noch nicht mit der englischen Währung beschäftigt. Wie viel Knuts oder Sickel waren ein Pfund? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Sie sah in die Runde, was die anderen so gaben, und beschloss der Kellnerin 50 Pence zu geben.

Auf dem Weg durch die Stadt schrie Sara plötzlich auf: „Hermine! Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du kommst erst übermorgen wieder!"

Ein Mädchen, das auf einer Bank vor ihnen saß drehte sich um. „Ach, da ist ja die ganze Bande. Tja, ich hab mich halt um entschieden. Zuhause konnte ich nicht in Ruhe lernen. Aber wie ich das sehe, kann geht das hier auch nicht."

„Hermine, ich möchte dir Charlie vorstellen." Sara strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Charlie, das ist Hermine, sie ist unsere Streberin."

Sie sieht nett aus, dachte Charlie, und gar nicht wie eine Streberin. Nur der Stapel Bücher neben ihr ließ darauf schließen.

Hermine sah sie an: „Hey Charlie! Du bist also die Neue? Was studierst du denn?"

„Och Hermine, du musst doch nicht immer sofort wissen, was alle studieren", beschwerte sich Sam. „Das wird langsam langweilig."

Hermine lächelte nur. „Mich interessiert das halt."

Grinsend antwortete Charlie: „Medizin, erstes Semester und du?"

„Echt?", antwortete Hermine, „Ich auch. Na ja, eigentlich studiere ich ziemlich viel. Bin mir noch nicht sicher, was ich machen will. Da gucke ich halt in alles mal rein und dieses Semester ist Medizin dran. Dann können wir uns ja gegenseitig unterstützen."

Lauren mischte sich mit einem fiesen Grinsen ein: „Pass auf was du jetzt sagst! Wenn du Pech hast musst du jeden Tag mit Herm lernen. Und sag bloß nicht Herm, dass mag sie nämlich gar nicht."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst es auch nicht lassen, oder Lauren? Na ja, Charlie, nimm sie bloß nicht zu ernst, so schlimm bin ich auch wieder nicht."

„Wollen wir mal weitergehen?", meinte Sara ungeduldig, „Wir wollen Charlie die Stadt zeigen, kommst du mit Hermine?"

Lächelnd antwortete Hermine: „Gerne, aber wir müssen dann noch mal an der Bibliothek vorbei, ich muss noch ein paar Bücher abgeben…"

„Es heißt Bücherei! Nicht Bibliothek. Wie kommst du bloß auf diesen altmodischen Namen?" fragte Sam. Sie wandte sich zu Charlie. „Immer sagt sie Bibliothek, das hört sich immer so hochgestochen an. Was sagt ihr denn in Amerika?"

Charlies Gehirn fing an zu rattern. Sie sagte auch Bibliothek, aber was sagten amerikanische Muggel? „Ähm… ich sage eigentlich auch eher Bibliothek…" meinte sie verhalten.

Nick fing an zu grinsen. „Na dann… ihr studiert das Gleiche, habt die gleiche Ausdrucksweise… Wenn ihr mal nicht die besten Freundinnen werdet."

Während des Gesprächs waren sie weitergegangen und blieben jetzt vor einem riesigen Gebäude stehen. „Die Bücherthek", beantwortete Lauren Charlies ungestellte Frage feixend.

Nach einem ereignisreichen Spaziergang und einem großen Willkommensessen im Nelson erreichte die WG am späten Abend das Wohnheim. Charlie war müde. Jetzt spürte sie den Zeitunterschied wieder in den Knochen. Mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung verschwand sie in ihrem Zimmer.

Endlich konnte sie richtig nachdenken. Sie dachte noch mal an den ganzen Tag und die Namen, die sie am Anfang von Sara und Sam gelernt hatte. Heute hatte sie die Hälfte ihrer Mitbewohner kennen gelernt. Wie die anderen wohl waren?

Im Moment hatte sie das Gefühl am meisten mit Hermine gemeinsam zu haben, obwohl sie nicht genau wusste warum, denn sie kannte sie bisher am wenigsten. Hermine hatte sich an der Unterhaltung am Mittagstisch kaum beteiligt. Auch Charlie hatte nicht viel gesagt. Sie hatte Angst gehabt sich zu verraten. Der Zauberstab in ihrer Hosentasche hatte sie auch immer daran erinnert, dass sie vorsichtig sein musste. Sie beschloss, ihn in Zukunft nicht mehr mitzunehmen, dann würde sie ihn nicht aus Versehen benutzen können.

Dann dachte Charlie an Montag. Sie war froh, jemanden gefunden zu haben, mit der sie zusammen Vorlesungen hatte und die sich hier schon auskannte. Außerdem schien Hermine nett zu sein und bereit ihr bei eventuellen Schwierigkeiten zu helfen. Dabei musste sie ja nicht erfahren, wer Charlie wirklich war. Und wenn sie sich irgendwann besser kannten, konnte es immer noch passieren, dass sie ihr von der Zaubererwelt erzählen würde.


	5. Die erste Vorlesung

Disclaimer wie immer im 1. Kapitel..

**

* * *

**

**5. Die erste Vorlesung**

Am Sonntag Abend lag Charlie in ihrem Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen. Sie konnte ihr Herz pochen hören. So aufgeregt war sie lange nicht mehr gewesen. Hermine hatte ihr versprochen, morgen nicht ohne sie loszugehen. Dafür war Charlie ihr dankbar gewesen, denn sie hatte an ihrem ersten Schultag verschlafen und das sollte ihr nicht noch einmal passieren.

Sie ließ die letzten Tage noch mal an sich vorbei ziehen. Nach und nach hatte sie alle ihre Mitbewohner kennen gelernt. Sie schienen sehr nett zu sein. Nur Anna kam Charlie etwas komisch vor. Sie machte kaum etwas mit den anderen. Auch Hermine setzte sich öfter ab, aber sie tat es wohl immer um zu lernen.

Charlie war sich im Laufe der letzten Tage immer sicherer geworden, dass sie Hermine mochte. Auch wenn diese manchmal etwas zu vernarrt in ihre Bücher war. Aber immerhin konnte Hermine ihr dann helfen, falls sie mal nicht so gut war.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Charlie von einem dumpfen Pochen an der Tür. Hatte sie etwa verschlafen? Wieder klopfte es. Ach ja, sie hatte Hermine ja gebeten, dass sie sie abholt. Ihr Blick wanderte zur Uhr. Der Wecker musste vor einer Viertelstunde geklingelt haben. Plötzlich war sie hellwach. Sie sprang aus dem Bett und rannte zur Tür.

Hermine stand grinsend davor. „Du hast doch nicht wirklich verschlafen, oder?"

Charlie war überrumpelt, woher wusste Hermine das? Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ziemlich verschlafen aussehen musste und noch nicht angezogen war. „Doch habe ich und das bestimmt nicht mit Absicht", antwortete sie etwas mürrisch.

„Och komm, das schaffst du schon noch!" beschwichtigte Hermine, „Wir haben ja noch ein bisschen Zeit."

Charlie beruhigte sich langsam. Wenn sie sich beeilte, würde sie schon noch rechtzeitig fertig werden. Und wenn nicht, könnte sie ja immer noch ein paar Zaubersprüche zur Hilfe nehmen. Dafür musste aber erst Hermine von hier verschwinden. Leider machte diese nicht den Eindruck, dass sie sich noch mal wegschicken lassen würde. Also hieß es sich auf Muggelart zu beeilen.

Sie schaffte es sogar ziemlich pünktlich fertig zu werden. Hermine begutachtete noch mal ihre Tasche um zu überprüfen, ob auch alles da war und los ging es.

Auf dem Unigelände angekommen, meinte Hermine: „So, dann zeig mir doch mal, was du von der Führung letztens behalten hast und führe uns zum Hörsaal. Schließlich sollst du den auch alleine finden können."

Überrascht schaute Charlie auf, sie hatte fest damit gerechnet einfach nur hinter Hermine hergehen zu müssen. Aber so wie sie Hermine kennen gelernt hatte, wäre es eigentlich nicht schwer gewesen, so was von ihr zu vermuten. Sie sah sich suchend um. Ah ja, den Weg kannte sie, da ging es zur Bibliothek, ach nein, sie wollte sich ja ‚Bücherei' angewöhnen. Also da lang ging es zur Bücherei. Dann musste sie einfach die Strasse links davon nehmen und würde direkt auf den Hörsaal zukommen. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung.

Hermine ging ihr hinterher, meinte dann aber grinsend: „Nur mal so nebenbei: Wo willst du eigentlich hin? Zum Hörsaal III geht es hier nicht lang."

„Och man Hermine, es ist schon so spät, ich will noch einen vernünftigen Platz haben, kannst du nicht ne Ausnahme machen, und mir sagen, wo es längs geht?" fragte Charlie, nach dem sie sich alle Wege noch mal angesehen hatte.

Hermine nickte und zog sie in die Strasse rechts von ihnen. Kurze Zeit später kamen sie an und bekamen gerade noch zwei Plätze nebeneinander.

Dann passierte allerdings erstmal gar nichts. Kein Professor kam. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde es laut im Hörsaal. Alles plapperte durcheinander. Charlie guckte Hermine verunsichert an. „Ist irgendwas passiert? In meiner Schule kamen die Lehrer nie zu spät. Die Schüler bekamen immer Punkte abge… ähm.. Ärger, wenn sie zu spät kamen."

Hermine sah sie nachdenklich an und meinte flüsternd und etwas unsicher: „Hm, bei mir waren die auch nie zu spät, aber hier scheint das normal zu sein, so wie die anderen sich unterhalten."

Charlie wunderte sich, was Hermine mit ‚hier' meinte, schließlich war sie doch in England zur Schule gegangen. Aber wahrscheinlich meinte sie einfach nur hier in der Uni. Hermine stupste sie an: „Der Professor kommt. Meinst du, wir sollten den anderen Bescheid sagen? Die müssen doch leise werden!" Leicht panisch sah sie zur Tür.

Warum war Hermine so panisch, dachte Charlie, solange der Professor noch nichts sagen wollte, war es doch okay zu reden. Jedenfalls war es bei ihr so gewesen. Vielleicht ist das in England anders, schließlich trug man hier auch noch Schuluniformen, aber dann würden die anderen doch auch Bescheid wissen. Irgendwie kam ihr das komisch vor.

Der Professor war an seinem Platz angekommen und begrüßte sie alle freundlich: „Guten Morgen meine Damen und Herren! Herzlich Willkommen in ihrem ersten Semester. Ich hoffe wir werden alle gut zusammenarbeiten." Schusselig blickte er umher. „ähm, ja, womit fangen wir an? Ach ja, würden..", er blickte durch die Reihen, „..sie bitte einmal die Tafel putzen Miss?" Er sah Charlie direkt in die Augen.

„Ähm…" sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Tafel putzen? Das hatte sie noch nie gemacht! Aber ihr blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig. Sie stand auf und ging nach vorne. Hätte sie jetzt wenigstens ihren Zauberstab dabei, dann könnte sie immer den Teil, den sie mit ihrem Körper bedeckte säubern, aber er lag zuhause in ihrem Nachtschrank, damit sie nichts Dummes damit tun konnte.

„Ja..", meinte der Professor, „Ich fang dann in der Zwischenzeit schon mal an. Mein Name ist Professor John Dowd. Sie können sich gerne mit Ihren Problemen an mich wenden. Mein Büro liegt… ach, fragen sie einfach jemanden, der wird's schon wissen."

Wie wischte man bloß eine Tafel? Charlie hörte ihm nur halb zu, während sie überlegte. Trotzdem hörte sie jemanden „der weiß doch selber nicht wo sein Büro liegt" flüstern. Ihre Augen wanderten umher. Da lag ein Schwamm, wird der benutzt? Sie nahm ihn unsicher in die Hand, er war noch ein bisschen nass. Wahrscheinlich brauchte man Wasser. Sie sah sich um, ja, da war ein Wasserhahn.

Während sie verzweifelt versuchte die Tafel wenigstens halbwegs sauber zu bekommen, ohne das auffiel, dass sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben eine Tafel wischte, redete Professor Dowd immer weiter: „ja, wo hab ich denn die Übersicht schon wieder… ach, da ist sie ja! Also wir werden uns nach der Einführung um die elementaren Kenntnisse der Medizin kümmern.Hierzu werde ich Ihnen demnächst Referatsthemen wie zum Beispiel Anatomie, Physiologie, Biochemie oder Genetik verteilen."

Nachdem sie die Tafel mehr schlecht als recht geputzt hatte, setzte sich Charlie wieder neben Hermine. Diese sah den Prof mit großen Augen an und schrieb alles fein säuberlich mit. „Den Anfang kannst du nachher von mir abschreiben", zischte sie Charlie zu.

„….kommen wir zur Übersicht diagnostischer und therapeutischer Verfahren in der Medizin. Und damit wird das erste Semester wahrscheinlich schon wieder vorbei sein. Und das war es auch schon mit unserer ersten Vorlesung. Denn getreu dem Motto ‚prima lectio brevis est' ist die erste Lektion kurz!"

Charlie schaute verdutzt auf. Das sollte es für heute gewesen sein? Sie hatte doch nichts mitbekommen! Nach der Tafelwischaktion war sie so erleichtert gewesen, das alles gut gegangen war, dass sie nicht mehr aufgepasst hatte. Sie sah zu Hermine.

Diese sah immer noch ganz enttäuscht aus. „Das kann doch noch nicht alles gewesen sein! So was hätte es bei uns auf der Schule nicht gegeben, einfach eine Stunde zu kürzen." Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich. „Na ja, egal. Ich wollte mich heute mit ein paar Freunden von früher treffen, die kommen mich aus London besuchen. Hast du Lust mitzukommen? Die dürften schon im Nelson sitzen."

Charlie überlegte nicht lange. „Klar komme ich mit! Wenn ich euch nicht störe."

„Tust du nicht", antwortete Hermine und zog sie aus dem Hörsaal.


	6. Das Treffen

Disclaimer wie immer..

Danke für die beiden Reviews! Auch wenn ich gerade gar nicht weiß, ob sie vor diesem Kapi schon da waren.. aber egal..

**

* * *

**

**6. Das Treffen**

Kurze Zeit später waren sie auf dem Weg nach Hause. „Also. Wir treffen uns um fünf, weil ich dachte, dass die Vorlesung länger wird und vorher noch die Lektion durchgehen wollte", sagte Hermine kurz bevor sie sich trennten um in ihre Zimmer zu gehen, „Wollen wir uns dann so um halb hier treffen?"

Charlie nickte. Sie beschloss vorher noch ihren Eltern zu schreiben. Schließlich hatte sie versprochen sich in der ersten Zeit jeden Tag zu melden und sie hatte es schon gestern nicht mehr geschafft zu schreiben. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch.

_Liebe Mum, lieber Dad!_

_Macht euch keine Sorgen, dass ich gestern nicht geschrieben habe. Ich bin einfach nicht mehr dazu gekommen. Ich hoffe euch beiden geht es gut!_

_Meine Mitbewohner sind alle total nett, da hab ich echt Glück gehabt. Zwei, Sara und Sam, haben mir da eine Horrorgeschichte erzählt, von einem Typen, mit dem sie wohl vorher zusammengewohnt haben._

_Der soll sein Geschirr nie abgewaschen haben, sondern hat das einfach tagelang in der Küche stehen gelassen. Und seine Wäsche hat er nie sofort aufgehängt sondern erst viel später. Der hat auch nie geputzt, wenn er dran war und so._

_Ich bin echt froh, dass das bei uns nicht so ist! Heute gehe ich mit Hermine (von ihr hatte ich euch ja schon geschrieben) ins Nelson. Wir treffen uns da mit ein paar von ihren alten Freunden. Deswegen hab ich auch nicht so viel Zeit zu schreiben._

_Heute war ja meine erste Vorlesung und ich musste gleich die Tafel wischen! Dad, das hast du vergessen mir zu erklären. Ich stand ziemlich blöd da, hab es aber geschafft._

_Naja, ich muss dann jetzt los, ich liebe euch,_

_Charlie_

Sie suchte nach einem Briefumschlag und beschloss den Brief gleich in den Briefkasten zu stecken. Es war wirklich schade, dass sie ihn nicht per Eulenpost nach Hause schicken konnte, dann würden die Eltern ihn viel früher haben. Aber leider wäre es hier viel zu auffällig eine Eule zu halten. Daher hatte sie Einstein auch zuhause lassen müssen.

Sie zog sich ihre Jacke über und ging zur Tür. Jetzt hatte sie ihren Zauberstab dabei, auch wenn sie sich fest vorgenommen hatte ihn zuhause zu lassen. Nach dem Vorfall heute morgen fühlte sie sich so doch sicherer.

Hermine wartete schon. „Na, dann lass uns mal gehen! Ich freu mich total. Ich hab die zwei schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Dann können wir endlich mal wieder über alte Zeiten plaudern."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich euch nicht störe?", fragte Charlie verunsichert, „ich meine wenn ihr euch die ganze Zeit über früher unterhaltet ist das doch langweilig für mich."

„Och bitte komm doch mit! Ich will mal nicht das einzige Mädel sein! In unserer Clique war ich immer das einzige Mädchen", antwortete Hermine, „Du wirst dich schon nicht langweilen, wir haben viel erlebt! Na ja und sonst musst du halt von dir erzählen."

Sie erreichten das Nelson. Charlie war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob sie wirklich mitwollte. Sie würden also zwei Jungs treffen und Hermine wollte nicht das einzige Mädchen sein. Hatte sie Charlie nur deshalb mitgenommen? Oder wollte Hermine ihr einfach ihre Freunde vorstellen, damit sie Charlie als Freundin aufnehmen konnte?

Hermine steuerte ihren Stammtisch an. Dort saßen schon zwei Jungs und sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Der eine hatte total verwuschelte schwarze Haare und eine auffällige Narbe auf der Stirn, während der andere übermäßig rote Haare hatte.

„Also," Hermine wandte sich ihr zu, „das sind Harry..", sie zeigte auf den schwarzhaarigen, „und Ron..", drehte sich zu den beiden und sagte: „und das ist Charlie."

„Hallo" meinte Harry und lächelte sie an, „Wie geht's dir? Hermine hat erzählt du bist gerade erst aus Amerika hier her gezogen?"

Charlie lächelte zurück. „Ja, aber ich hab mich hier schon richtig gut eingelebt. Das ich das in so kurzer Zeit schaffe, hätte ich nie gedacht."

Nachdem die Kellnerin kam und sie alle etwas bestellt hatten, fingen Hermine, Ron und Harry an aus ihrer Schulzeit zu erzählen. „Wir wurden alle zusammen in einem Gemeinschaftsraum des Internats eingeteilt", erzählte Hermine. „Seit der ersten Klasse sind wir schon die besten Freunde. Wir hatten uns schon im Zug getroffen. Ich musste die beiden ermahnen, dass sie endlich ihre Schuluniformen anziehen müssten.."

„ja ja", grinste Ron, „Das war nicht das einzige Mal, das Hermine uns an etwas erinnern musste. Ohne ihre Lernpläne hätte ich die Abschlussprüfungen nicht geschafft."

Harry musste lachen. „Vor allem brauchten wir manchmal ihre Nachhilfe und nicht ihre Lernpläne.."

Harry fing an zu erzählen. „In der zweiten Klasse hatten wir einen neuen Lehrer. Bei ihm haben wir nichts gelernt. Alle Mädchen fanden ihn toll. Er hat aber eigentlich nur genervt. Unsere Schulbücher hatte er alle so selbst geschrieben, als ob er die Ereignisse selbst erlebt hatte, dabei war er nicht bei einem dabei. Er hat mich dauernd voll gelabert. Echt schlimm.. Na ja und am Ende des Schuljahres hat er durch einen Unfall sein Gedächtnis verloren."

Ron wurde rot. „Ja, und im dritten Jahr durften wir das erste Mal ins Dorf gehen, aber Harry hatte keine Erlaubnis bekommen. Er hat sich dann raus geschlichen und wäre fast erwischt worden, weil ein Mitschüler von uns ihn gesehen hatte und ihn verraten wollte. Er musste den ganzen Weg bis zur Schule zurück rennen.."

„Harry und Malfoy, das ist der Mitschüler gewesen, haben sich noch nie verstanden", fügte Hermine erklärend dazu. „Im fünften Jahr hat Malfoy versucht Harry total fertig zu machen. Da hatten wir so eine schreckliche Schulleiterin, sie mochte Harry auch nicht und Malfoy ist mit seinen Beschuldigungen immer durchgekommen."

„Echt? Wie gemein. Konntest du dich nicht irgendwo beschweren?" wandte Charlie sich an Harry, „Bei der Schulbehörde oder so? Das ist doch nicht fair! Bei uns in..", sie stockte, „…in Amerika hätte es so was nicht gegeben. Wir hatte immer ein ziemlich vernünftiges Verhältnis zu den Lehrern. Mit manchen haben wir uns sogar geduzt." Charlie hoffte, dass es auch amerikanische Muggel-Highschools gab, an denen so locker unterrichtet wurde, wie auf der Mafalda–Highschool.

Mittlerweile war es schon ziemlich spät geworden. Charlie hatte sich beim erzählen ein paar Mal fast versprochen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das auch die anderen drei ihre Sätze manchmal abgebrochen hatten, bloß waren dann gleich andere eingesprungen, um das zu überspielen.

Irgendwann meinte Hermine: „Ich glaube Charlie und ich sollten langsam mal gehen, schließlich haben wir morgen nicht frei, auch wenn unsere Vorlesung erst um zehn beginnt."

„Schade", meinte Harry und sah Charlie an, „Na ja, wir können das ja wiederholen. So weit ist es von London ja nicht und wir könnten uns auch mal dort treffen und dir die Stadt zeigen."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen in verschiedenen Richtungen davon. Kurz bevor sie zuhause ankamen sah Hermine Charlie an und meinte: „Harry scheint dich zu mögen. Normalerweise ist er nie so offen zu Fremden.."


	7. Gedanken

so.. ich dachte, der Disclaimer ist mal wieder dran..

**Autorin:** ilaum  
**Titel:** Zufall oder Schicksal  
**A/N: **mir gehört hier immer noch nichts.. obwohl.. Charlie schnapp  
**Beta-Dank: **an Chicken Shakes..  
**Chapter:** 7/22 + Epilog

Übrigens sind alle Kaps ungefähr gleich lang - oder kurz. Dafür versuche ich auch alle zwei, spätestens drei Tage ein neues hochzuladen ;-)

**

* * *

**

**7. Gedanken**

Verwirrt ging Charlie in ihr Zimmer. Sie musste erst mal ihre Gedanken ordnen. Was hatte Hermine gemeint? Harrys offene Erzählungen aus seiner Schulzeit? Aber war das nicht normal? Vielleicht meinte sie die Blicke, die er Charlie manchmal zugeworfen hatte, wenn er dachte, dass es niemand mitbekommt? War es wirklich so gewesen? Hatte er sie verstohlen beobachtet, oder hatte er sie einfach nur aus Neugier angeguckt? Sie kannte Harry kaum, woher sollte sie wissen, wie er war? Was er dachte? Was sollte die bloß davon halten?

Sie dachte nach. Langsam wurde ihn Kopf wieder klarer. Hermines letzter Satz hatte sie ganz schön durcheinander gebracht.

Während ihrer Überlegungen hatte Charlie sich auf ihr Bett fallen lassen und starrte gegen die Decke. Sie hatte Harry nett gefunden. Aber auch nicht mehr oder weniger als Ron. Oder? Nein, es war nicht nur ein ‚Nettfinden' gewesen. Sie hatte sich zuhause gefühlt.

Normalerweise war sie in der Gegenwart von Fremden längst nicht so offen, wie sie es Harry und Ron gegenüber gewesen war. Dieses sonst ständig anwesende Gefühl, von allen erkannt und bewundert zu werden hatte sie bei ihnen nicht gehabt.

Auch bei Hermine war es ähnlich gewesen. Bei ihren anderen Mitbewohnern war Charlie immer noch ein bisschen misstrauisch, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass diese als Muggel sie gar nicht kennen können. Vielleicht wusste sie daher so genau, dass sie Hermine irgendwann von der Zaubererwelt erzählen würde.

Plötzlich wachte sie auf. Scheinbar war sie über ihren Gedanken eingeschlafen, denn sie lag immer noch angezogen auf ihrem Bett. Aber was hatte sie geweckt? Sie sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon ziemlich spät.

Jetzt hörte sie Sara und Sam, die sich vor der Tür lautstark mit Anna stritten. Wahrscheinlich war sie deshalb aufgewacht. Langsam wurde Charlie munterer. Worum ging es denn jetzt schon wieder? Die hatten sich in den letzten Tagen öfter in die Haare bekommen. Sie stritten immer lauter. Gleich würde der ganze Flur wach sein. Es schien um Jonathan zu gehen. Anna beschuldigte ihn nie abzuwaschen, doch Sam schrie zurück, dass sie lieber sich lieber selber an die Nase fassen solle.

Charlie beschloss einzuschreiten. Sie musste sowieso aufstehen und sich umziehen, dann konnte sie gleich den Streit beenden, um dann in Ruhe weiterzuschlafen.

Müde streckte sie sich und ging Richtung Badezimmer. Konnte sie nicht morgen nach der Uni noch mal mit Hermine sprechen und sie fragen, wie das vorhin gemeint war? Ja! Sie fühlte sich gleich viel besser.

Als sie auf dem Rückweg an den Streithühnern vorbei ging, meinte sie: „Müsst ihr euch denn immer mitten in der Nacht streiten? Könnt ihr das nicht mal morgens erledigen, wenn ich sowieso aufstehen muss?"

Sara grinste sie an. „Nein, dann könnte ja keiner mehr aus seinem Zimmer kommen, um auch und dann mit uns zu meckern, warum wir so schreien. Dann kommt der nächste und meckert mit und so können wir bis zum morgen streiten. Das ist doch viel schöner, als sich immer nur mit einer Person anzulegen." Ihre Augen blitzten.

Charlie ging nicht darauf ein. Sie war viel zu müde. Dafür verdrehte Anna die Augen und ging zu ihrem Zimmer. „Das ist doch kindisch, wie ihr euch hier aufführt!" Sie verschwand.

Sam zuckte mit ihren Schultern und meinte leicht beleidigt: „So sind wir halt. Wenn sie damit nicht zurecht kommt, soll sie sich nicht bei uns beschweren." Sie wandte sich zu Charlie. „Hast du schon geschlafen? Tut mir leid, aber das musste mal sein. Ich werde jetzt auch schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht ihr zwei." Sie ging ins Bad.

„Ich werde auch gehen," sagte Sara, „ich habe nämlich bis zum Wochenende frei und fahre morgen zu meinen Eltern. Dir noch eine schöne Woche und gute Nacht!"

„Ja, gute Nacht!" antwortete Charlie, ging in ihr Zimmer und legte sich ins Bett. Jetzt konnte sie gleich einschlafen.

Nachdem Charlie den nächsten Tag in der Uni mehr schlecht als Recht überstanden hatte – sie machte sich immer noch Gedanken über Harry – setzte sie sich mit Hermine in die Bibliothek. Sie wollten lernen. Charlie war zwar etwas schleierhaft, was sie nach zwei Tagen Uni lernen sollten, aber sie hoffte auf eine gute Gelegenheit zum Gespräch über Harry. Hermine machte ihr erst mal einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie fing wirklich an sich einen Lernplan für den Stoff der letzten beiden Tage zu machen.

Nach zwei Stunden wurde Charlie langsam ungeduldig. Wollte Hermine denn nie aufhören? Kein Wunder, dass Lauren sie als Streberin bezeichnet hatte. Charlie beschloss zu fragen: „Hermine, ich kann mich langsam nicht mehr konzentrieren."

„Okay, lass uns ne Pause machen, danach geht das wieder besser mit dem Lernen." Hermine schlug ihre Bücher zu. Nach einer ganzen Weile – sie hatte ziemlich viele Bücher auf dem Tisch liegen – sah sie hoch. „Ich soll dich übrigens von Harry grüßen. Ich habe gestern noch mit ihm.. gefl... ähm... telefoniert."

Charlie sah sie an. Jetzt musste sie fragen, sonst wäre es zu spät. „Danke, grüß ihn mal zurück. Ich wollte dich sowieso noch mal fragen wie.. na wie du das gestern Abend gemeint hast...mit Harry.."

Hermine sah sie erstaunt an. „Wie ich das gemeint habe, dass Harry dich nett findet? Na ja.. normalerweise ist er ziemlich still, wenn fremde Leute dabei sind. Er hat da ein paar nicht so gute Erfahrungen gemacht, weißt du? Aber warum willst du das wissen?"

„Ach.. nur so.. Ich war gestern nur ein bisschen überrascht, verstehst du?" Charlie versuchte ihre Frage herunterzuspielen. Hermine sollte nicht ahnen, dass sie sich die halbe Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen hatte, um über diesen einen Satz nachzudenken.

„Ja klar." Hermine sah sie wissend an, „übrigens hast du nicht Lust mal mit uns ein bisschen spazieren zu gehen? Ron und Harry wollen die Umgebung von Oxford kennen lernen. Ich kann mir vorstellen das die anderen nichts dagegen haben, wenn du auch mitkommst."

Charlie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Hatte Hermine das jetzt einfach so gesagt, weil sie das Thema noch mal angesprochen hatte? Oder hatte Harry gefragt? Und sie selbst? Was dachte sie? Hatte sie Lust, mit den dreien loszuziehen? „Wann kommen sie denn?" Sie wollte etwas Zeit gewinnen.

„Na ja, irgendwann demnächst. Das wollten wir recht spontan entscheiden, wenn das Wetter mal gut ist. Ich denke mal in der nächsten Woche." Hermine sah sie fragend an. „Kommst du nun mit?"

Sollte sie? Eigentlich sprach ja nichts dagegen und wohlgefühlt hatte sie sich mit den drein allemal. „Okay, sag mir Bescheid, wann ihr loswollt." Sie freute sich darauf Harry und Ron wiederzusehen. Nein, langsam wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich vor allem auf Harry freute.


	8. der Spaziergang

wie gehabt.. disclaimer im ersten Kap.. und im siebten lach

**

* * *

**

**8. Der Spaziergang**

Eine gute Woche später war Charlie mal wieder mit abwaschen dran. Beim ersten Mal hatte sie versucht als Muggel abzuwaschen, aber das dauerte ihr viel zu lange. Seitdem zauberte sie das Geschirr sauber, blieb dabei aber vor dem Waschbecken stehen, falls jemand in die Küche kommen sollte. Ihr Zauberstab lag dabei immer griffbereit neben ihr.

Außerdem hatte sie einen Zauberspruch gefunden, der bewirkte, dass sobald ein Muggel das Zimmer betrat alle anderen Sprüche aufhörten zu wirken. Charlie war sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob der Spruch für Säuberungszauber funktionierte, also war sie trotzdem noch sehr vorsichtig.

So hatte sie vor dem Abwasch stehend Zeit zum Nachdenken. Die letzte Woche war sehr schnell vergangen. Langsam stellte sich der Alltag in der Uni und auch zuhause ein. Hermine hatte sie noch ein paar Mal zum lernen überreden können und auch mit den anderen war Charlie viel unterwegs gewesen. Trotzdem musste sie viel an Harry denken.

Nach der ersten schlaflosen Nacht hatte es einige weitere gegeben und doch konnte sie sich jetzt auch wieder auf andere Dinge konzentrieren. Außerdem war es schön jemanden zu haben, an den man gerne dachte. Sie freute sich immer mehr auf den Tag, an dem sie zusammen spazieren gehen würden. Hoffentlich mochte Harry sie wirklich so gerne, wie sie sich das mittlerweile wünschte.

Plötzlich ging die Küchentür auf und jemand kam herein. Aber der Abwasch tanzte munter weiter. Der Achtung-Muggel-Zauber wirkte nicht! Charlie war überrascht, reagierte dennoch schnell, nahm ihren Zauberstab und flüsterte leise „finite!".

Sie drehte sich um. „Hallo Hermine." Hatte sie etwas bemerkt? Auf ihrem Gesicht nichts zu erkennen, also wahrscheinlich nicht. Charlie war erleichtert. „Na? Lust mir beim Abwaschen zu helfen?"

Hermine grinste. „Ach nee, mach das mal lieber alleine. Du bist da doch auch immer ziemlich schnell drin. Die anderen meinen schon, dass du mir den ersten Rang im Schnell-Abwaschen streitig machst." Sie lehnte sich gegen den Kühlschrank. „Aber warum ich eigentlich hier bin: Harry und Ron wollen heute herkommen. Hast du Lust und Zeit? Die beiden freuen sich bestimmt, wenn du dabei bist."

Charlies Herz machte einen Sprung. Sie fing an zu lächeln. Heute würde sie mit Harry spazieren gehen. Sie versuchte ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen, um Hermine zu antworten. „Ja, ich muss halt nur noch zuende abwaschen. Dann können wir los."

„Ganz ruhig! Die sind ja noch gar nicht da." Hermine konnte ihr lachen nur mühsam zurückhalten. „Also, wir sind in zwei Stunden vor dem Nelson verabredet. Vorher wollte ich noch in die Bibliothek. Wir können uns dann ja dort treffen."

Charlie wurde rot. Da war sie mal wieder übereifrig gewesen. Wenn Hermine jetzt erst wusste, dass sie heute spazieren gehen würden, hatte sie wahrscheinlich gerade erst mit Harry oder Ron telefoniert. Dann konnten sie doch noch gar nicht da sein, es sei denn sie würden apparieren und das war bei Muggeln wohl nicht möglich. „Okay, ich bin dann da."

„Gut. Bis dann." Hermine verschwand.

Heute. Spazieren gehen mit Harry. Charlie konnte sich nicht mehr richtig aufs Zaubern konzentrieren, denn sie hatte immer nur einen Gedanken im Kopf. Heute würde sie sich mit Harry treffen.

Sie ließ den Abwasch stehen, den konnte sie schließlich auch morgen noch zuende machen, und lief in ihr Zimmer. Heute war es viel wichtiger sich auf das Treffen vorzubereiten.

Dort angekommen wühlte sie erst mal in ihren Klamotten. Was sollte sie bloß anziehen? Sie war so aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind vor der Bescherung. So hatte sie das noch nie erlebt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, sie verhielt sich wie vor dem ersten Date. Dabei war es nur ein Spaziergang! Und Ron und Hermine waren auch dabei! Außerdem.. wer weiß was Harry wirklich dachte, dass Hermine fand, Harry sei offener zu Charlie gewesen, musste ja nichts heißen.

Sie würde einfach ihre normalen Sachen anbehalten, das wirkte am natürlichsten. Und außerdem musste sie sich dann nicht vor den Schrank stellen und alles anprobieren. So hatte sie noch Zeit einmal kurz unter die Dusche zu springen.

Danach packte sie sich ihr Regenzeug ein – man konnte ja nie wissen, ob es in England anfangen würde zu regnen – und ging los. Sie würde zwar viel zu früh da sein, aber das war ihr egal.

Auf dem Weg dorthin wurde sie immer langsamer. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so gut zu früh da zu sein? Sie drehte sich um und ging ein Stück zurück. Nein, das war doch albern! Was hinderte sie daran, sich am Treffpunkt hinzusetzen und zu warten? Wieder änderte sie ihre Richtung. Vor dem Nelson angekommen konnte sie nicht ruhig sitzen. Sie tigerte hin und her.

Und dann sah sie Harry ankommen. Okay, Ron und Hermine waren auch dabei, aber das war unwichtig. Harry sah noch besser aus als letzte Woche. Unter seinem, verwuschelten, schwarzen Haar stachen als wunderschöner Kontrast seine tiefgrünen Augen hervor. So schöne Augen hatte Charlie noch nie gesehen.

Er hatte sie entdeckt und lächelte ihr zu. Sie fiel direkt in seine Augen, vergaß ihre Umwelt und sah bis in sein Innerstes. Ihm schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Denn Hermines Erklärung, warum die drei zusammen ankamen, wurde zwar von Ron bestätigt, aber weder von Charlie noch von Harry gehört.

Ron sah Hermine wissend an. „Hallo Charlie! Harry, wollen wir noch spazieren gehen, oder bleiben wir jetzt hier stehen? Dann würden Hermine und ich uns nämlich ins Nelson setzen."

Durch Rons Satz kam Charlie langsam wieder zu sich. „Hm.. Hallo Ron.. Harry.."

Hermine lotste die vier auf dem kürzesten Weg aus der Stadt. „So, das ist jetzt der Wanderweg um Oxford herum. Wir können ja einfach so weit gehen, wie wir kommen und dann mit dem nächsten Bus wieder zurückfahren."

„Ja…" Harry war heute ziemlich schweigsam. Aber auch Charlie hatte noch nicht viel gesagt. Hermine und Ron sahen sich wieder viel sagend an. Sie gingen etwas schneller, sodass Charlie und Harry zurückblieben. Als sie sich mal umdrehten, sahen sie, dass Charlie und Harry immer noch schweigend nebeneinander herschlenderten.

Charlie selber versuchte die ganze Zeit einen Weg zu finden die peinliche Stille zu durchbrechen. Musste sie immer so schüchtern sein? Und Harry schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Was würde passieren, wenn niemand von den beiden sich überwinden würde?

Da spürte sie plötzlich den Hauch einer Berührung an ihrem Finger. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Aber war das nur eine zufällige Berührung gewesen? Sie wagte einen Blick nach unten. Langsam tastete Harrys Hand sich in Charlies. Diese war im ersten Moment wie erstarrt. Dann nahm sie vorsichtig seine Finger zwischen ihre.

Sie wandte ihren Kopf zu Harry. Auch er drehte sich zu ihr. Sie lächelten sich schüchtern an. Dann sahen sie wieder nach vorne und schlenderten Hand in Hand, aber immer noch still weiter. Jetzt war das Schweigen nicht mehr unangenehm, Charlie genoss es sogar.


	9. Gespräche

so.. Disclaimer wie immer..

und sonst: frohe Weihnachten euch allen.. auch wenn ich gestern nicht zum posten gekommen bin.. **

* * *

**

**9. Gespräche**

Nachdem die beiden eine ganze Zeit lang schweigend und den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet nebeneinander hergegangen waren, wagte Charlie noch einen Blick zu Harry. Ihre Knie wurden ganz weich, er war so wunderschön. Dann drehte auch Harry den Kopf und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Er wirkte kurz etwas fragend, doch dann versanken ihre Blicke ineinander.

Es war irgendwie selbstverständlich Hand in Hand und mit verschmolzenen Gedanken dazustehen, aber in Charlies Kopf wirbelte alles durcheinander. Obwohl sie noch nie wirklich mit Harry gesprochen hatte, schien es ihr, als ob sie sich schon ewig kannten. Das Wort Seelenverwandtschaft fiel ihr ein. Sie hatte immer behauptet so was gäbe es nicht, doch jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr sicher. Harry und sie mussten sich einfach schon kennen. Woher auch immer.

Plötzlich waren alle Gedanken wie weggeblasen. Harry näherte sich langsam ihrem Gesicht und sie merkte, das auch ihres sich wie von selbst auf ihn zu bewegte.

Es passierte einfach.

Die Welt drehte sich nur noch für die zwei.

Der Kuss war wunderschön.

Die Zeit schien zu rasen und andererseits still zu stehen.

Charlies Arme legten sich wie von selbst um Harry.

Sie war angespannt und gleichzeitig völlig entspannt.

Sie wusste nur noch eines: Dieses war der schönste, beste und natürlichste Kuss, den sie je bekommen hatte.

Dann hörte sie leisen Phoenixgesang.

Er musste durch die Magie des Augenblickes entstanden sein.

Irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf regte sich kurz der Gedanke, dass sie in der Gegenwart eines Muggels zauberte, aber kaum war er zu Ende gedacht, war er schon wieder verschwunden.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, die gleichzeitig nur ein paar Sekunden lang gewesen sein konnte, lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich an. Harrys Lächeln wirkte jetzt nicht mehr schüchtern, sondern warm und vertraut.

Er war der erste, der seine Sprache wiederfand. „Ich habe das Gefühl wir kennen uns schon immer, und nicht, dass das hier der erste Satz ist, den ich wirklich zu dir sage."

Charlies Herz machte einen Sprung. Es ging Harry also genauso wie ihr. „Ich mag diese Vertrautheit zwischen uns. Sie beruhigt mich."

Über Harrys Gesicht ging ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Ja, es ist wunderschön. Ich habe das zweite Mal das Gefühl wirklich zuhause zu sein."

Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu einer Parkbank. Sie setzten sich und wieder breitete sich ein angenehmes Schweigen aus.

„Dann erzähl mal ein bisschen von dir, damit ich nicht nur das Gefühl hab dich zu kennen." Harry unterbrach die Stille und lächelte sie an.

Was sollte sie ihm erzählen? Die Wahrheit? Nein, dafür konnte sie Harrys Reaktion noch zu wenig einschätzen. Sie wollte aber auch nicht Lügen, sondern ihm einfach nur die Kleinigkeit ‚Magie' verschweigen.

„Was genau willst du denn wissen?" fragte Charlie, denn sie wollte noch etwas Zeit gewinnen, um nachzudenken.

Irgendwann würde sie ihm die Wahrheit schon erzählen, aber dafür musste sie erstmal Hermine fragen, wie Harry denn reagieren würde. Eine ungläubige Hermine würde sie besser ertragen, als einen geschockten Harry. Ja, so musste es gehen.

Harry sah sie verliebt an. „Na ja, alles halt. Über deine Familie, deine Freunde, wie dein Leben so war.."

„Okay, dann will ich danach aber auch alles von dir wissen," Charlie grinste Harry schelmisch an, „also: Ich bin Einzelkind, meine Mutter ist Lehrerin und mein Vater arbeitet im Ministerium… ähm.. für… Soziales und Familie.. Hm, was noch? Ach so: Die meisten meiner Klassenkameraden waren immer eifersüchtig auf mich, … wegen meiner guten Noten. Na ja, ich war halt ein Lehrerkind. Tja, das war die Kurzzusammenfassung. Und deine?"

Ein Schatten legte sich kurz auf über Harrys Augen. Hatte sie etwas Falsches gesagt? Wollte er nicht von sich reden? Sollte sie ihre Frage zurücknehmen?

„Du musst mir nichts erzählen, wenn du nicht willst." Charlie hatte etwas zu hastig gesprochen, denn so ganz ernst meinte sie das nicht, dafür war sie viel zu neugierig. Aber wenn Harry nichts sagen wollte, dann würde sie das akzeptieren.

Harry lächelte sie düster an. „Doch, ich möchte dir das erzählen, aber es fällt mir schwer."

Innerlich fiel Charlie ein Stein vom Herzen. Er wollte ihr alles erzählen, doch er wusste nicht wie. Sie beruhigte ihn: „Dann sag doch nur das was du möchtest, der Rest ergibt sich schon irgendwann…" und dachte dann: spätestens wenn ich dir die ganze Geschichte erzähle.

„Okay. Meine Eltern sind gestorben, als ich ein Jahr alt war. Ich bin dann zur Familie meiner Tante gebracht worden. Für die war ich nichts weiter als ein Dienstbote für meinen Cousin Dudley. Ich war dann echt froh, als ich mit elf Jahren endlich in das Internat gehen durfte, in dem ich Hermine und Ron kennen lernte. Meine ersten Freunde." Harry klang wehmütig. „Da habe ich mich dann das erste Mal richtig zuhause gefühlt." Er lächelte Charlie jetzt wieder warm und mit glücklichen Augen an. „Danach habe ich mich noch oft irgendwo wohl gefühlt, zum Beispiel in meiner Wohnung in London, aber richtig zuhause fühle ich mich erst jetzt wieder."

Harry war ein Waisenkind. Er hatte keine schöne Kindheit gehabt. Das musste Charlie erstmal verarbeiten. Während der Kurzzusammenfassung seiner Lebensgeschichte war ihr immer schwerer ums Herz geworden, doch bei seinem letzten Satz war der Kloß wieder geschmolzen. Sie lächelte ihn zögernd an. Was sollte sie jetzt bloß sagen? Ihr fiel nichts Passendes ein, also schwieg sie und sah ihn liebevoll an.

Nach einer ganzen Weile, in der beide in verstehendem, glücklichem Schweigen nebeneinander gesessen hatten, drehte sich Harry wieder zu Charlie. „Wollen wir langsam mal zurückgehen? Ron und ich müssen ja noch zurück nach London."

Was sollte das? Einen Moment lang war Charlie irritiert. Warum wollte er hier nicht mehr sitzen? Es war doch gerade so schön! Aber dann siegte die Vernunft. Sie nahm vieles einfach zu persönlich. Harry hatte Recht, er musste noch nach London und es war schon ziemlich spät.

Sie stand auf. „Ja, lass uns gehen. Den Weg haben wir dann ja noch Zeit für uns."

Harry lächelte nur, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie nach Hause. Charlie hatte wirklich das Gefühl getragen zu werden. Es war ein fast zu zauberhaftes Gefühl. Sie schwiegen den ganzen Weg über. Langsam wurde das Schweigen selbst Charlie zu viel, doch dann waren sie auch schon an der Haustür angekommen.

Harry sah Charlie lange in die Augen. Sie versank wieder in dem grün seiner Augen.

Der zweite Kuss war anders als der erste. Vielleicht war er nicht so überraschend. Er war immer noch wunderschön, vielleicht sogar schöner als der erste, aber Charlie war klar, dass es eine Art Abschiedskuss war.

Harry löste sich als erster. Er suchte ihr Ohr und flüsterte hinein: „Ich glaube ich habe mich heute in dich verliebt."

Charlie nahm ihren Kopf hoch und sah ihm wieder in die Augen. „Ich hab mich nicht nur in dich verliebt, ich liebe dich wirklich!"

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Ron trat heraus. „Da seid ihr ja, ich wollte schon ohne dich los. Wir müssen uns jetzt echt beeilen, der Zug fährt gleich!"

„Okay," Harry umarmte Charlie noch einmal, „Wir sehen uns bald wieder, ich versprechs!" Er drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Bahnhof.


	10. Offenbarungen

blabla.. disclaimer wie immer.. im ersten Kapi.. blablabla...

**

* * *

**

**10. Offenbarungen**

Ziemlich perplex stand Charlie da. Was war das denn gewesen? Na ja, er musste halt schnell zum Bahnhof, dachte sie immer noch ziemlich verwirrt über den plötzlichen Abschied. Sie drehte sich um und stand genau vor Hermine, die sie mit einem fordernden Lächeln ansah.

„Ich will alles wissen! Was habt ihr so lange gemacht? Warum seid ihr erst jetzt wieder hier?" Sie machte nicht eine Fragepause, bis beide vor Charlies Tür standen.

Da erst drehte sich Charlie zu ihr. „Können wir das morgen besprechen? Jetzt würde ich gerne erstmal schlafen.." Eigentlich hatte sie gar nicht so abweisend sein wollen, aber sie war tatsächlich müde. „Hermine? Ich bin wirklich kaputt. Außerdem muss ich erstmal selber meine Gedanken ordnen. Und… ach nicht so wichtig."

„Ja, ist schon okay, lass uns morgen quatschen. Gleich nach der Uni, okay?" Hermine lächelte Charlie noch mal zu und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Diese sah ihr nach. Jetzt hätte sie sich doch fast verplappert. Aber in ihrem Kopf drehte sich im Moment halt alles darum, wie und wann sie Harry die ganze Wahrheit sagen konnte. Und dafür musste sie Hermine einweihen. Eigentlich war es schon viel zu spät. Was würde Hermine sagen, dass sie ihr so lange nicht alles von sich erzählt hat? Sie hätte sie schon längst einweihen sollen. Gleich nach dem ersten Treffen mit Harry und Ron. Dann wüsste sie jetzt schon, wie Hermine reagieren würde. Würde sie ihr glauben?

Wie konnte Charlie Hermine die Zaubererwelt erklären? Was sollte sie sagen? Ihr würde schon etwas einfallen. Die muggelgeborenen Hexen und Zauberer bekamen einfach die Schulbriefe, das wusste sie. Und dann kam ein ebenfalls muggelgeborener Zauberer oder eine Hexe um alles zu erklären. Ihr Vater hatte so einen Brief bekommen.

Aber sie konnte Hermine doch schlecht einen Brief schreiben. Sie musste es ihr erzählen. Das einfachste wäre wahrscheinlich gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Aber würde sie das schaffen? Konnte sie einfach so mitten in Oxford von ihrem wahren Leben erzählen? Morgen würde sie es wissen.

Morgen würde es soweit sein. Charlie würde das erste Mal in ihrem Leben eine Muggel in die Zaubererwelt einweihen. Wie Hermine wohl reagieren würde? Was sie wohl sagen würde?

Sie bemerkte, dass sie immer noch vor ihrer Tür stand. War sie so in Gedanken, dass sie es nicht mal schaffte in ihr Zimmer zu gehen? Scheinbar schon. Aber das konnte sie ja jetzt ändern. Also tat sie das und machte sich fertig.

Als sie dann in ihrem Bett lag, ließ Charlie den ganzen Tag noch mal Revue passieren.

Okay, sie dachte an Harry.

Und nur an Harry.

Er schwirrte ihr durch den Kopf.

Harry.

Schließlich schlief sie ein.

Am nächsten Tag konnte Charlie sich nur auf zwei Dinge konzentrieren: Harry und das Gespräch mit Hermine. Die Vorlesungen waren ihr ziemlich egal. Hermine sah sie zwar ein paar Mal forschend von der Seite an, aber sie ließ sie in Ruhe. Das rechnete Charlie ihr hoch an, denn wenn sie sonst unaufmerksam gewesen war, hatte Hermine sie immer angesprochen und sie so wieder zum Thema der Vorlesung zurückgeholt.

Selbst auf dem Rückweg von der Uni sprachen die beiden nur über belangloses Zeug.

Erst als sie zuhause ankamen hielt Hermine es nicht mehr aus. „Wie wars denn nun gestern? Jetzt erzähl schon!"

„Es war total schön." Charlie lächelte nervös, gleich musste sie ihr alles sagen. „Wir haben uns eigentlich kaum unterhalten. Die ganze Zeit wussten wir, wie sich der andere fühlt, ohne vorher darüber geredet zu haben. Verstehst du? Ich fühlte mich einfach wohl. Eigentlich war es ein unbeschreiblicher Nachmittag."

Die beiden gingen in Charlies Zimmer. „Ja, so ungefähr hat Harry das auch erzählt. Und das obwohl er eigentlich nicht der Typ ist, der gerne über seine Gefühle redet." Hermine lächelte.

„Wann hast du denn mit Harry gesprochen?" Charlie fühlte sich übergangen. Wieso hatte er schon mit Hermine geredet, aber noch nicht mit ihr?

„Harry hat mir nichts erzählt. Ron rief mich heute morgen an, daher habe ich das alles." Hermine sah Charlie an. „Aber du siehst nicht so aus, als ob du wirklich glücklich wärst. Wenn ich frisch verliebt wäre, würde ich strahlen. Das tust du zwar, aber nicht nur. Da ist noch was anderes."

Woher wusste sie das? Sie konnte wohl ziemlich gut in Charlies Gesicht lesen. Dafür, dass sie sich noch nicht mal seit zwei Wochen kannten eigentlich zu gut. Aber das war eben Hermine. „Ja, ich muss dir noch was erzählen. Das ist mir ziemlich wichtig." Charlie tastete sich langsam vor. „Ich weiß nicht so genau, wie ich's dir sagen soll." Sie ging vor ihrem Bett auf und ab.

Langsam musste sie mit der Wahrheit heraus, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie Hermine reagieren würde. „Ähm… Du musst mir helfen."

Hermine sah sie an und setzte sich erwartungsvoll aufs Bett. „Na dann schieß mal los!"

Jetzt war es soweit. Hermine musste es erfahren. Sie mussten zusammen überlegen, wie sie es Harry sagen konnte. Charlie sah sie ernst an. „Hermine, Magie gibt es wirklich!"

„wieso... woher…", Hermine sah erstaunt auf. Ihre Gesichtszüge wandelten sich von überrascht zu verwirrt. „warum glaubst…. nein.."

„Doch," fügte Charlie schnell hinzu, „und ich bin eine Hexe."

Langsam fing Hermine an zu grinsen. „Aha, du bist also eine Hexe…"

Glaubte sie ihr nicht? Was war daran denn so komisch? Charlie sah sie verwirrt an. „Wirklich Hermine. Ich kann zaubern. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es Harry sagen soll!" Sie startete noch einen Überzeugungsversuch.

Hermine grinste immer noch. „Hm…ich soll dir das also glauben. Ähm… wo ist denn dein Zauberstab?" Sie hatte scheinbar ihre Sprache wieder gefunden, „Darf ich den mal sehen? Und dann mal in die Hand nehmen?"

Glücklich, dass Hermine sie nicht auslachte, holte Charlie ihren Zauberstab aus dem Nachtschrank und gab ihn ihr. Diese richtete ihn auf die Nachttischlampe und sagte „Accio".

Charlie sah der Lampe nach, wie sie direkt in die Arme von Hermine flog.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Träumte sie? Hermine kannte Accio? Und konnte ihn ausführen? Eine Muggel konnte zaubern? Das konnte doch nicht sein!

Charlie war verwirrt. Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und versuchte noch mal ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Hermine konnte zaubern. Wie sie selber. Dann konnte sie keine Muggel sein.

Sie war eine Hexe.


	11. Andere Verhältnisse

so.. weiter gehts.. disclaimer wie immer..

**

* * *

**

**11. Andere Verhältnisse**

„Herzlich willkommen in der Zaubererwelt von England!" meinte Hermine lächelnd. Sie schien sich gefasst zu haben. „Was für ein Zufall, dass wir _beide_ hier wohnen, wahrscheinlich die einzigen Hexen auf dem ganzen Campus."

Langsam kam auch Charlie wieder zu sich und konnte ihre Gedanken ordnen. „Du bist auch eine Hexe? Und Harry und Ron sind Zauberer? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.."

„Na, was meinst du wie erschrocken ich war, als du mit ‚Magie gibt es wirklich' angefangen hast! Ich dachte, du hättest irgendeinen Zauber von mir beobachtet oder so und wärest dadurch überzeugt worden!" Hermine versuchte ruhig zu wirken. „Aber ist das nicht toll, dass wir jetzt voneinander wissen? Wir können viel offener reden!"

Charlie sah sie an. Das war mal wieder typisch Hermine! Sie sah gleich die Vorteile. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein: „Aber warum studierst du eigentlich in Oxford und hast keinen Zaubererberuf ergriffen?"

„Ich möchte später etwas für die Zusammenarbeit von Muggeln und Zauberern tun. Dafür will ich halt erstmal die Arbeitsplätze der Muggel kennen lernen. Letztes Semester habe ich Englisch auf Lehramt studiert, dieses Medizin und nächstes werde ich Politik studieren. Dann fange ich im Ministerium an. Und du? Warum bist du hier? Und dann auch noch an einer englischen Muggeluniversität? In Amerika hätte es doch auch gute gegeben!" Hermine hatte ihre Zukunftspläne in einem Atemzug erzählt. Sie schien ihr Leben ziemlich durchgeplant zu haben. Aber dass hätte Charlie auch nicht anders erwartet.

Was sollte sie jetzt sagen? Hermine erwartete wahrscheinlich eine konkrete Antwort. Aber Charlie hatte ihr Leben noch gar nicht wirklich durchstrukturiert. Sie beschloss erst mal zu erklären, warum sie hier war.

„Also nach England wollte ich schon immer gerne und mein Opa hat hier schon studiert. Daher bin ich auch nach Oxford gegangen. Er konnte mir das Zimmer besorgen."

Hermine sah sie nachdenklich an. „Aber warum _studierst_ du hier? Du hättest ja auch einfach in der englischen Zaubererwelt leben können.", sie machte eine kurze Pause, „Willst du Heilerin werden? Das ist eigentlich das einzige wofür sich ein ganzes Medizinstudium lohnen würde. Und ich geh mal davon aus, dass du nur das studieren willst." Sie hatte wie immer scharf und richtig kombiniert.

„Ja", antwortete Charlie, „Aber ob ich es ganz fertig mache, weiß ich noch nicht. Wahrscheinlich nur das Grundstudium und dann guck ich, ob ich in London Heilerin werden kann. Vielleicht gehe ich auch zurück nach Amerika, mal sehen. Ich lass das alles einfach auf mich zukommen."

Hermine spielte mit Charlies Zauberstab. „Oh man, wenn ich daran denke, was wir dir letztens im Nelson alles nicht erzählt haben, weil du es als Muggel nicht verstehen würdest… Zum Beispiel die Geschichte mit dem Lehrer, der sein Gedächtnis verloren hat, weißt du?" Charlie nickte. „Das war ein schief gelaufener Gedächtniszauber von Lockhart selber. Eigentlich wollte er den Harry und Ron aufhalsen."

„Lockhart? Der Gilderoy Lockhart, der die ganzen Bücher geschrieben hat? Bei dem hattet ihr Unterricht?" Früher hatte Charlie für ihn geschwärmt. Dann war er plötzlich verschwunden. Niemand hatte ihr sagen können, wo er geblieben war. Sie war damals in der ersten Klasse gewesen. Für sie war eine Welt zusammen gebrochen. Jetzt hatte sie scheinbar die Erklärung für sein plötzliches Untertauchen gefunden.

„Ja, es war _der_ Lockhart. Aber wir hätten auch auf ihn verzichten können. Viel interessanter finde ich im Moment, das Harry denkt, er wäre mit einer Muggel zusammen… Nur mal so nebenbei: Du kanntest Harry nicht, bevor ich ihn dir vorgestellt habe, oder?"

Woher sollte sie Harry gekannt haben? Charlie war verwirrt. Warum fragte Hermine so was? „Nein, woher sollte ich? Ich war doch noch nie in England…" Sie konnte ihn doch noch nie getroffen haben. Oder war er schon mal in Amerika gewesen? Nein, eher nicht, und wenn doch, dann wahrscheinlich nicht in dem Dorf, wo sie groß geworden war, sondern eher in New York oder Los Angeles. Da wo die Touris halt alle hinfahren.

„Ach nur so. Hätte ja sein können." Hermine lächelte erleichtert. Und dann wechselte sie abrupt das Thema: „Und wie willst du Harry einweihen? Beziehungsweise wann?"

Doch Charlie kam nicht mehr zum Antworten, denn es klopfte an der Tür und Sara kam herein. „Hey ihr zwei Stubenhocker. Wir gehen alle zum Nelson und machen mal wieder ein WG-Treffen. Kommt ihr mit?"

Die beiden sahen sich unentschlossen an. Eigentlich wollten sich beide lieber noch ein bisschen alleine unterhalten. Charlie sah Hermine die Neugier über die amerikanische Zaubererwelt förmlich an. Aber andererseits konnten sie sich ja nicht immer ausschließen. Während der letzten Treffen hatten sie immer in der Bibliothek gesessen.

„Kommt ihr nun mit oder nicht?" Sara war wieder ungeduldiger als die zwei sich entscheiden konnten.

Charlie raffte sich auf. „Ja, wir kommen schon.." Sie sah Hermine an. War es okay, dass sie einfach zugesagt hatte? Es schien so, denn Hermine war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. Charlie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und ging hinter den beiden her.

Unten trafen sie die anderen zehn und gingen in Richtung Nelson. Es waren heute wirklich alle Mitbewohner. Das hatte Charlie in diesen zwei Wochen noch nicht erlebt. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, hatte sie mit ein paar von ihnen noch nie wirklich gesprochen. Klar, an Sara und Sam kam niemand vorbei. Und auch mit Julia, Lauren, Jonathan, Anna und Nick hatte sie schon gesprochen, aber David und Jim schienen sehr oft nicht da zu sein. Charlie freute sich schon darauf, sich auch mal mit ihnen zu unterhalten, um sie so näher kennen zu lernen.

An ihrem Stammtisch im Nelson wurde es mit allen Zwölfen ziemlich eng. Hermine und Charlie holten sich daher noch einen Extratisch hinzu. Während die meisten sich untereinander unterhielten, waren sie eher still. Charlie knabberte immer noch an der Erkenntnis, die sie vor kurzem hatte. Sie sah Hermine immer wieder von der Seite an. Und auch, dass Harry nun doch kein Muggel war, musste sie verdauen.

Plötzlich wurde Charlie von der Seite her angesprochen. „Sag mal, kann es sein, dass ich dich von früher kenne?"

Die Angesprochene saß stocksteif da und sah David perplex an. Nicht das auch noch. Nein, nicht auch noch erkannt werden. Aber das konnte doch eigentlich nicht sein. David war Engländer, oder? Hatte ihr nicht jemand erzählt, dass sie die erste Amerikanerin in der WG sei? Ja, Sam oder Sara am ersten Abend. Außerdem war David ein Muggel. Obwohl, dass hatte sie von Hermine bis vorhin auch noch gedacht.

War David also auch ein Zauberer? Nein, denn dann müssten Hermine und er sich doch kennen – oder? Und noch ein Zauberer in ihrer WG wäre dann ja wohl mehr als Zufall. Das ging einfach nicht.

Aber warum meinte David dann, dass er sie kannte?


	12. Im Nelson

disclaimer? der steht im ersten Kapitel.. ich bin immer noch zu faul, den jedes Mal wieder drüberzusetzen..

**

* * *

12. Im Nelson**

Einfach nicht drüber nachdenken. Das wird das Beste sein. Er verwechselt da wahrscheinlich irgendetwas. Ein englischer Muggel. Wie kam sie eigentlich auf den Gedanken, dass er sie wirklich kennen könnte? Er kann ja schlecht die „NewsToday" gelesen haben.

Charlie beruhigte sich und konzentrierte sich auf die Kellnerin, die ihnen gerade ihre Getränke brachte. Niemand von ihnen hatte etwas bestellt, aber trotzdem waren alle mit dem was sie bekamen zufrieden. Es war einfach eine Tradition immer das gleiche zu bestellen und mittlerweile bestellten sie halt gar nicht mehr, sondern bekamen einfach ihre Essen.

Dann sah sie David wieder an. Er schien immer noch auf eine Antwort zu warten. Aber was sollte sie bloß sagen?

„Ähm... nicht, dass ich wüsste, wie kommst du darauf?" Jetzt lächelte Charlie. Gut dass es so leichte, unverfängliche Sätze gab.

„Na ja... irgendwie hab ich halt das Gefühl, dich schon mal irgendwo gesehen zu haben. Ich weiß auch nicht wo..", David sah sie verwirrt an, „hm.. ich dachte du könntest dich vielleicht auch erinnern.. tja... vielleicht täusche ich mich ja auch.."

Er drehte sich wieder zu den anderen. Charlie durchströmte eine Welle der Erleichterung. Er kannte sie gar nicht. Das war alles nur eine schlechte Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit. In England würde sie niemand erkennen. Und in Amerika wussten nur ihre engsten Freunde und Verwandten, wo sie war.

Langsam konnte sie dem allgemeinen Gespräch wieder folgen. Sara erzählte gerade mal wieder von einem ihrer Jugendstreiche mit Sam. Erst vor ein paar Tagen hatten sie Charlie erzählt, dass sie wie Geschwister aufgewachsen waren. Danach hatte Charlie viel besser verstanden, warum die beiden es immer wieder schafften, die Sätze des anderen zu beenden, oder sich einfach durch einen Blick zu verständigen.

„...und dann haben wir den ganzen Nachbarn die Briefkästen mit Honig vollgeschmiert, so dass die Briefe zwar nichts abbekamen, aber sie beim Öffnen garantiert drankommen müssten. Selbst unser Briefkasten war uns nicht zu schade..."

Sara war noch mitten im Erzählen, als Charlie bemerkte, dass Hermine sie ansah. Wollte sie etwas? Ja, wahrscheinlich reden. Das wollte Charlie auch. Wie konnte sie es hinbekommen, dass sie kurz alleine mit Hermine reden konnte?

Dann fiel ihr etwas ein: Es gab doch dieses Gerücht, das Mädchen immer zu zweit auf die Toilette gingen. Dann würde sie es halt mal wieder bestätigen. „Hermine? Kommst du mit? Ich will mich mal frisch machen."

Hermine sah sie grinsend an und stand sofort auf. „Okay..."

Die Runde bemerkte sie gar nicht. Sie waren alle viel zu vertieft in die Geschichte von Sara. Nur David sah ihnen nachdenklich hinterher, aber das bekamen wiederum Hermine und Charlie nicht mit.

Auf der Toilette angekommen kontrollierte Hermine schnell, ob sie alleine waren. Dann drehte sie sich zu Charlie und meinte: „Sag mal, warum hast du bei Davids Frage vorhin eigentlich so komisch reagiert? Es war fast so, als wäre es dir unangenehm, erkannt zu werden. Ich kenne das eigentlich nur von... ähm.. berühmten Leuten.."

Also hatte Hermine Charlies Zögern bemerkt. Und sie hatte es sogar gleich richtig eingeordnet. War es so offensichtlich gewesen, dass sie sich ertappt gefühlt hatte? Eigentlich nicht. Warum kannte Hermine sie bloß schon so gut? Nach zwei Wochen? Charlie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie Hermine noch nicht so gut kannte, wie es umgekehrt der Fall zu sein schien.

Was sollte sie jetzt auf Hermines Frage antworten? Sollte sie von ihrer Kindheit erzählen? Wie sie von allen geliebt, erkannt und vermarktet wurde? Ohne dass ihre Eltern etwas dagegen unternehmen konnten? Nein, dass wollte sie erst mal für sich behalten und dann irgendwann einmal in Ruhe mit Harry besprechen. Wenigstens eine Sache musste sie doch zuerst ihm erzählen und nicht Hermine.

Harry. Er war zwar sehr plötzlich gegangen und hatte sich seit dem noch nicht wieder bei Charlie gemeldet, aber sie war sicher, dass sie zusammen waren. Es war so selbstverständlich gewesen, dass es keiner von ihnen beiden erwähnen musste. Es konnte nicht anders sein. Auch jetzt noch nicht.

„Charlie? Wo bist du jetzt schon wieder mit deinen Gedanken?" Hermine holte sie mal wieder auf den Boden zurück. „Du bist in letzter Zeit aber wirklich oft abwesend."

„Ich habe an Harry gedacht.", antwortete Charlie wahrheitsgemäß, „Wie wir es ihm sagen können." Das war dann doch ein bisschen gelogen, aber genau darüber wollte sie jetzt mit Hermine reden, und nicht über ihr Verhältnis zu Harry.

„Hm, darüber habe ich gestern Abend auch schon nachgedacht. Willst du es ihm privat sagen, oder lieber im großen Stil und Überraschungseffekt?" Hermines Augen glitzerten, „Ich hätte ja Lust das mit einem Knall zu machen. Da haben Rons Brüder in den letzten Jahren doch ein bisschen auf mich abgefärbt. Von denen muss ich dir auch noch mal erzählen, sie haben mir – als Vertrauensschüler in der fünften Klasse – das Leben ziemlich schwer gemacht. Aber das weicht jetzt vom Thema ab.."

Charlie schwieg. Dieser Redeschwall war mal wieder typisch Hermine gewesen. Aber Charlie hatte sich wirklich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es aussehen sollte, wenn Harry die Wahrheit denn nun erfuhr. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

Nach kurzer Stille meinte Hermine: „Na ja, denk drüber nach, hier können wir sowieso noch nichts wirklich planen, dafür hören die Wände zu viel mit. Mich würde ja mal interessieren wie es bei euch in Amerika so in der Zaubererwelt aussieht. Ich habe schon mal gelesen, dass es dort drei Schulen gibt. Aber auf welcher warst du? Und wie ist es dort? Erzähl doch mal!"

„hm..." Charlie grinste. Das war ja klar, Hermine musste doch erst ihre Neugier befriedigen, bevor sie wirklich mit planen anfangen konnten.

„Das hier jetzt alles zu erzählen dauert auch zu lange. Meinst du nicht, die anderen warten schon auf uns? Lass uns doch morgen in der Bibliothek reden!" Jetzt hatte Charlie wieder Bibliothek gesagt, nicht Bücherei. Aber Hermine würde sie verstehen, sie sagte das schließlich auch immer.

Hermine wiederum grinste sie an: „Ja, lass uns morgen reden. Weißt du eigentlich, dass wir immer morgen reden?"

„Du hast recht.", meinte Charlie nach einer kurzen Denkpause und prustete los, „So sind wir Hexen wohl.."

Beide verließen lachend die Toilette und kamen dann um Beherrschung kämpfend am Tisch an.

Die anderen schienen aufbrechen zu wollen, denn sobald sie in die Nähe kamen, fingen diese an ihre Jacken anzuziehen.

Lauren sah von Charlie zu Hermine. „Wie lange kann man eigentlich auf einer Toilette verbringen? Vielleicht sollte ich da auch mal länger hingehen. Bekomme ich davon so gute Laune?"

Die beiden Angesprochenen sahen sich an und prusteten wieder los. Sie gingen an Lauren vorbei in Richtung Tür.

„Probier's aus!" Hermine hatte sich – halbwegs beruhigt – noch mal umgedreht. Dann sah sie Charlie an und konnte sich wieder nicht zusammenreißen.

Die beiden kugelten sich vor Lachen und gingen hinaus.

Lauren sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterher und meinte dann zu den anderen: „Na dann, lasst uns unseren gackernden Hühnern folgen."


	13. Erste Planungen

erstmal: der disclaimer steht genau da, wo er letztes Jahr auch schon stand.. im ersten Kapitel..

und dann: euch allen ein frohes neues Jahr!

**

* * *

**

**13. Erste Planungen**

Zuhause angekommen, ließ Charlie sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie lachte immer noch. Warum eigentlich? Sie wusste es nicht mehr genau. Wahrscheinlich war es gar nicht witzig gewesen. Trotzdem musste sie immer wieder grinsen. Sie dachte an Laurens Kommentar und prustete wieder los.

Jetzt reichte es aber mal. Konnte sie sich nicht mal beruhigen? Ihr Bauch tat schon weh vor lauter Lachen! Langsam beruhigte Charlie sich. Sie starrte an die Decke und dachte nach. Wie oft hatte sie das in den letzten Tagen schon getan? Aber jetzt war es etwas ganz anderes. Sie waren zu zweit. Vor Hermine musste sie sich nicht mehr verstecken. Sie konnten sich sogar austauschen.

Dann stand Charlie auf, um sich fertig zu machen. Schon wieder war ein Tag um. Seit sie in Oxford war ging das immer so schnell. Es war ja auch schon so viel Neues passiert. Kaum war sie zwei Wochen da, hatte sie einen Freund. Das hätte sie nie erwartet. In Amerika war sie viel zu schüchtern gewesen und hatte nicht wirklich viele Freunde gehabt. Eigentlich noch nie einen, mit dem sie wirklich glücklich gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte es auch daran gelegen, dass alle nur mit der berühmten Charlie zusammen sein wollten, und nicht mit ihr selbst.

Als Charlie wieder im Bett lag machte sie sich endlich darüber Gedanken, wann und vor allem wie sie mit Harry über das Thema Magie sprechen wollte. . Fair wäre es ja, wenn sie es ihm einfach sagen würde, wenn sie mal wieder alleine wären. Aber wenn sie sich gegenüber ehrlich war, wollte sie es doch lieber mit einem „Knall" machen, wie Hermine es ausgedrückt hatte.

Warum hätte sie diese sonst einweihen sollen? Es einfach nur Harry sagen, das hätte sie wohl doch noch so hinbekommen. Sie hatte Hermine schließlich auch eingeweiht. Vielleicht hatte sie sich die Angst vor Ablehnung von Harrys Seite aus wirklich nur vorgesagt.

Ja, das war es, sie würde Harry überraschen. Jetzt, da sie wusste, dass er auch ein Zauberer war, konnte es gar nicht anders sein. Das passte einfach zu gut, um nichts daraus zu machen.

Dann kam das nächste Problem: wie wollte sie das machen? Einfach nur in seiner Gegenwart zaubern war ihr zu langweilig. Das hatte Hermine schon gemacht, um Charlie zu sagen, wer sie war. Okay, es war sehr effektiv gewesen, sie hatte sich schön erschrocken. Aber es war nicht wirklich das, was sie bei Harry haben wollte.

Charlie lächelte, sie wusste ziemlich genau, wie sie Harry _nicht_ von ihrer Gemeinsamkeit erzählen wollte, aber sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie sie es dann anstellen sollte.

Nein, so sehr sie nachdachte, ihr fiel nichts Vernünftiges ein. Aber wofür hatte sie denn Hermine? Der würde bestimmt etwas wissen. Vielleicht hatte sie sogar schon eine Idee. Warum sollte sie sonst sagen, dass sie die Erklärung gerne groß und mit Überraschungseffekt machen würde?

Charlie sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon ziemlich spät. Trotzdem konnte sie jetzt noch nicht schlafen. Sie musste sich ablenken, sonst würde sie die ganze Nacht über die Geschichte nachdenken. Also nahm sie sich ihr Buch und las. Erst zwei Stunden später machte sie das Licht aus.

Die Nacht war ziemlich unruhig. Sie träumte dauernd von einem vorwurfsvollen Harry, der ihr den Rücken zukehrte und ohne sich richtig zu verabschieden zum Bahnhof ging. Jedes Mal, wenn sie zwischendurch aufwachte, überlegte sie, ob sie wirklich das richtige tat, wenn sie ihn so überrumpelte. Aber sie war überzeugt, dass ihre Beziehung, sollte sie von Dauer und wirklich so tief sein, wie sie dachte, diese Neckerei und den Schock für Harry aushalten müsse.

Am nächsten Morgen war sie zwar noch überzeugt davon, dass sie Harry einen schönen Schrecken einjagen wollte, indem sie ihm verriet, wer sie war, aber leichte Zweifel hatten sich während der Nacht doch breit gemacht.

Daher war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sie Hermine auf dem Weg zur Uni nicht mit einem „guten Morgen" begrüßte, sondern gleich herausplatzte: „Meinst du wirklich, dass Harry nicht beleidigt ist, wenn wir ihm mit großem Brimborium von mir erzählen? Ich hätte da ja schon Lust zu, aber ich will ihn ja nicht überrumpeln."

Hermine lächelte nachsichtig. „Guten Morgen erst mal. Nur weil wir jetzt planen müssen, wollen wir ja unsere guten Sitten nicht vergessen.", sie lachte, „Okay... Ich bin da schon ein bisschen verrückt.."

„Ach ja... Guten Morgen..." Charlie starrte sie verdattert an, „Aber was ist denn nun, kann Harry das verkraften?"

Wieder musste Hermine grinsen. „Du würdest dich wundern, was Harry schon alles verkraftet hat... Aber mal im Ernst: Klar, ich glaube er findet das witzig, wenn wir da was draus machen. Jedenfalls fand er die Streiche von Fred und George Weasley immer witzig. Was man von mir nicht behaupten konnte." Sie sah aus, als ob sie in einen sauren Apfel gebissen hätte.

„Fred und George Weasley? Die von _Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen_? Die haben auch eine Filiale in den USA. Wen du nicht alles kennst..." Charlie merkte, dass sie mal wieder vom Thema abwichen.

Aber da führte Hermine das Gespräch schon wieder in die alten Bahnen. „Ja... _Die_ Weasleys.. Jedenfalls habe ich gestern Abend auch noch mal über darüber nachgedacht, wie wir das machen können mit Harry. Na ja... Ich dachte, wir könnten das irgendwie damit verbinden uns auch in der WG als Hexen vorzustellen."

„Das willst du machen? Mit Harry und Ron dabei? Hm... Eigentlich ist das keine so schlechte Idee. Das wäre dann wirklich der „große Knall", oder wie hattest du das genannt?" Charlie war im ersten Moment etwas skeptisch gewesen, doch jetzt war sie schon Feuer und Flamme.

„Ja, mit einem großen Knall.. das wird's wohl werden.. Dafür brauchen wir aber einen wirklich guten Plan!", Hermine lachte, „Und dann veranstalten wir das _große Hexen-Outing_!"


	14. Briefchen

Disclaimer wie immer im ersten Kapitel..

dieses Kapitel jetzt mal in Erinnerung an viele schöne Schulstunden g

**

* * *

**

**14. Briefchen**

Sie hatten heute wieder bei Professor Dowd Vorlesung. Er war mindestens genauso schusselig wie das letzte Mal und hatte, nachdem er sowieso schon zehn Minuten zu spät kam, seine Notizen im Büro vergessen. Er rannte wieder raus, um sie zu holen.

In diesem Moment schien er bei Hermine verloren zu haben. Sie verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich Charlie zu. „Ist es dir sehr wichtig heute zuzuhören und so was wie „Krankheit" zu definieren? Was er da mit uns macht, ist wahrscheinlich sowieso klar, wenn man die Lehrbücher liest. Wir könnten uns sonst schon mal Gedanken machen..."

Charlie sah Hermine mit großen Augen an. Was war denn mit ihr los? Der sonst immer aufmerksamen, dauermitschreibenden Hermine? Aber ihr sollte es recht sein. Heute Nachmittag würden sie wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht mehr dazu kommen, wirklich etwas zu planen. Dafür hatten sie einfach zu viele Mitbewohner. Da kam immer was dazwischen.

„Okay, aber was machen wir, wenn der Professor mit seiner Vorlesung beginnt? Dann können wir uns ja wohl schlecht darüber unterhalten, es sei denn, wir wollen gleich den ganzen Hörsaal einweihen.", antwortete Charlie.

Hermine grinste verschwörerisch. „Och, dann bedienen wir uns dem guten alten Muggel-Schultrick und schreiben uns kleine Briefchen."

Charlie lachte. Hermine war wirklich Feuer und Flamme, wenn sie bei einer Vorlesung Briefchen schreiben wollte, denn dadurch würde sie nicht viel von dieser mitbekommen.

In dem Moment kam Professor Dowd wieder herein und begann mit seiner Vorlesung. Charlie suchte sich Papier und einen Stift und fing wie in jeder Vorlesung an zu schreiben. Nur stand da dieses Mal etwas ganz anderes:

_Also, was können wir denn jetzt planen? Wir weihen sie zusammen ein. Das war jetzt fest, oder? Ach ja, was mir noch eingefallen ist: verstößt das nicht gegen das „Geheimhaltungsabkommen der internationalen Zauberervereinigung", wenn wir so viele Leute einweihen?_

Als Hermine das las lächelte sie und kritzelte gleich einen ganzen Roman zurück:

_Ja, das dachte ich auch, habe dann gleich mal nachgelesen. In dem Abkommen steht: ‚Mitglieder der magischen Bevölkerung dürfen bis zu zehn nichtmagische Menschen, nachstehend als Muggel bezeichnet, aus ihrem Umfeld pro Lebensabschnitt in die Zaubererwelt einweihen.' _

_Dann habe ich nachgeschlagen, was ‚aus ihrem Umfeld' genau bedeutet: ‚Das Umfeld eines Zauberers in der Muggelwelt wird definiert als Muggel, die in unmittelbaren Kontakt zu der magischen Person stehen. Dazu gehören: Verwandte des eventuellen Muggelpartners, engste Freunde des Zauberers bzw. des eventuellen Muggelpartners, Mitbewohner auf engstem Raum, bzw. in einer Wohnung des Zauberers, o. ä. Die engsten Verwandten der Muggelgeborenen werden als vom Ministerium eingeweiht betrachtet. Die Hexe oder der Zauberer ist aber dazu verpflichtet vor der Einweihung genau zu überprüfen, ob der einzuweihende Muggel vertrauenswürdig ist.'_

_Es sind ja unsere Mitbewohner, und ich denke sie sind vertrauenswürdig. Also ist das okay. _

Sie schob den Zettel zurück, damit Charlie ihn lesen konnte und schrieb auf einem neuen gleich weiter.

_Ich weiß auch nicht, was genau wir jetzt planen können. Lass uns doch einfach mal ein paar Ideen zusammentragen. Dann können wir nachher die beste auswählen. _

Charlie grinste, als sie das las. Das war wieder die Hermine, die sie kannte. Immer auf Nummer sicher gehen und sich mehrere Möglichkeiten schaffen. „Brainstorming" – wie früher in der Schule. Sie verfasste ihre Antwort:

_Ja, das hört sich gut an. Mir ist bis jetzt aber noch nichts besseres eingefallen, als sie alle mit einem Zauberspruch zu überrumpeln, aber das finde ich eigentlich zu langweilig. _

Während der Professor vorne versuchte zu erklären, was eine Krankheit war, las Hermine die kurze Nachricht und schrieb dann gleich wieder zurück:

_Hm. Das ist wirklich nicht das wahre. Habe ich bei dir ja schon gemacht, aber das war eher eine spontane Reaktion, keine Aktion. Ich dachte daran, dass unsere Mitbewohner und Harry und Ron sich ja noch gar nicht richtig kennen. Sie sind sich zwar mal über den Weg gelaufen, aber wirklich miteinander zu tun hatten die noch nicht.. Vielleicht könnten wir daraus irgendwas machen. _

Plötzlich hatte Charlie eine Idee. Schnell kritzelte sie diese aufs Papier und schob den Zettel Hermine zu.

_Was hältst du davon, wenn wir denen allen ein Märchen erzählen? Über unsere Welt? Wie würden Harry und Ron dann reagieren? Sie müssten sich verraten. Oder irgendwie so.._

Beim Lesen huschte ein fieses Lächeln über Hermines Gesicht. Sie sah Charlie an und schrieb zurück:

_Das ist gut! _

Sie beugte sich zu Charlie und wisperte ihr zu: „Lass uns später weiterreden. Ich glaube ein bisschen sollten wir noch aufpassen. Die Vorlesung ist sowieso gleich vorbei."

Charlie hatte allerdings das Gefühl, dass Hermine in ihrem Kopf schon einen ganzen Schlachtplan ausarbeitete und nicht wirklich der Lesung folgte.


	15. Überraschungsbesuch

ich wiederhole mich ja nur ungern.. aber der Disclaimer steht immer noch im ersten Kapitel..

hui.. so viele Reviews.. Danke!

**

* * *

**

**15. Überraschungsbesuch**

Auf dem Heimweg wollte Hermine gleich anfangen zu planen, doch Charlie hielt sie davon ab. „Hier sind zu viele Zuhörer. Lass uns nachher weitermachen, okay?"

Hermine sah aus, als wollte sie widersprechen, doch dann schien ihre Vernunft über den Planungseifer zu siegen und sie nickte ergeben.

Charlie registrierte es grinsend und vertiefte sich dann in ihre Gedanken. Sie musste mal wieder einen Brief an Jessy, ihre beste Freundin aus Amerika, schreiben. Charlie hatte eigentlich versprochen ihr mindestens alle zwei Tage zu schreiben, aber sie war noch gar nicht dazu gekommen.

Jessy wusste noch nicht mal, dass Harry existierte, geschweige denn, dass er ein Zauberer war und dass er und Charlie zusammen waren. Außerdem würde Jessy sich bestimmt in die Planungen einmischen, wenn sie erstmal davon hörte. Sie war in der Schule bei jedem Streich sofort dabei gewesen. Vielleicht hatte sie sogar noch eine richtig gute Idee. Charlie lächelte in sich hinein. Sie konnte sich richtig gut Jessys überraschten Gesichtsausdruck vorstellen, wenn sie davon erfuhr.

Hoffentlich hatte Charlie heute Abend noch Zeit, ihr einen Brief zu schreiben.

Dann waren die beiden Studentinnen fast zuhause. Sie bogen um die letzte Ecke und Hermine stieß Charlie an.

„Gut, das wir nicht weiterdiskutiert haben…", wisperte sie Charlie zu und wies zur Haustür.

Dort saß Harry. Mit angewinkelten Knien an der Wand lehnend, hatte er die Arme um seine Beine geschlungen und stütze seinen Kopf auf sie. Er schien auf sie zu warten.

Charlie stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und rannte auf ihn zu. Er sah auf und versuchte auf seine Füße zu kommen. Das war aber gar nicht mehr so einfach, denn Charlie hatte sich schon längst um seinen Hals geworfen. Leicht lächelnd nahm auch Harry sie in den Arm.

Charlie war glücklich. Harry war gekommen. Genauso plötzlich wie er das letzte Mal verschwunden war. Es war jetzt völlig egal, dass er sich zwischendurch nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. Er war endlich wieder da. Ihm schien es also wirklich so wie ihr zu gehen. Hermine hatte das zwar schon von Ron gehört, aber Charlie wusste, dass ihr diese Bestätigung seiner Gefühle viel wichtiger war, als alles, was Hermine ihr bis jetzt erzählt hatte. Harry und sie gehörten zusammen, auch wenn sie sich immer noch nicht wirklich kannten.

In der Zwischenzeit war auch Hermine von hinten herangekommen und sah die beiden grinsend an. „Hallo Harry.", sagte sie.

Der Angesprochene sah kurz auf und lächelte sie an. Dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Freundin zu. Hermine hatte verstanden und ging leicht in sich hineinlachend ins Haus.

Charlie selber bekam nur am Rande mit, das Hermine verschwand. Sie war wieder ganz in Harrys Augen vertieft.

Harry näherte sich ihrem Gesicht.

Ihr ganzer Körper schien zu kribbeln.

Sie lehnte sich wie von selbst zu Harry.

Und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen.

Wieder ertönte Phönixgesang.

Dieses Mal fragte Charlie sich, ob auch Harry ihn hörte. Ging er wohl auch davon aus, dass er derjenige war, der ihn erzeugte? Wie sie bei ihrem letzten Kuss? Und dann waren diese Gedanken wie weggeblasen. Sie genoss einfach nur noch die unendlichen Weiten dieses Kusses.

Die Haustür öffnete sich und Sara und Sam kamen heraus. Harry und Charlie bekamen nicht viel davon mit.

"Ach, deswegen hat Hermine gefragt, ob wir wirklich rausgehen müssen. Jetzt versteh ich das erst.", schrie Sara Sam fast zu. Sam brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

Charlie verdrehte innerlich die Augen und überlegte kurz, ob sie den Kuss abbrechen sollte, doch dann bemerkte sie, wie Harry sie nur noch näher an sich heran zog und ließ sich darauf ein.

Als Sara bemerkte, dass Charlie und Harry nicht vorhatten, sich von ihnen stören zu lassen, warf sie Sam einen viel sagenden Blick zu und zog sie in Richtung des Nelson.

Sobald die beiden um die nächste Ecke verschwunden waren, musste Charlie doch grinsen und löste sich langsam von Harry.

Dieser sah sie ruhig lächelnd an. „Du musst eins wissen. Es ist mir egal, was andere von uns denken. Ich liebe dich und werde das der ganzen Welt zeigen, wenn es nötig sein sollte!"

Charlie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Beine nachgaben. So weiche Knie wie jetzt hatte sie lange nicht mehr gehabt. Aber sie hatte auch noch nie so eine wunderschöne Liebeserklärung bekommen. Okay, sie war nicht unbedingt kreativ gewesen, aber bis jetzt war ihr Liebesleben eher ein Spießrutenlauf gewesen, um der Öffentlichkeit zu entkommen.

Sie hatte immer genau gewusst, ob ihre Freunde sie nur wegen ihrer Geschichte liebten, oder ob diese wirklich sie selbst liebten. Liebten sie Charlie wirklich, wollten ihre Freunde nicht, dass die Medien das aufbauschten. Wenn es aber anders war, und sie sich aufspielten, um gesehen zu werden, dann war es meistens so gewesen, das Charlie nur das Mittel zum berühmt werden war.

Bei Harry allerdings war alles anders. Sie bemerkte bei ihm die gleiche Scheu vor der Öffentlichkeit, die auch sie fühlte, auch wenn Sara und Sam ihm eben egal gewesen waren. Das war ein Grund, warum sie sich bei ihm so wohl fühlte. Er war einfach wie sie.

„Ich liebe dich auch." War das wirklich das Einzige, was sie auf seine Liebeserklärung antworten konnte? Er hatte ihr sein Herz geöffnet. Seine Worte waren vielleicht nicht so tiefgründig gewesen, aber _wie_ er sie gesagt hatte, war einfach nur wundervoll gewesen. Und ihr fiel nur dieser Standartsatz ein? Sie durchforstete ihr Gehirn. Aber scheinbar wollte ihr wirklich nichts Besseres einfallen.

Eines war Charlie jetzt aber klar geworden: Sie konnte und wollte Harry nicht mehr lange im Ungewissen lassen. Er musste es so bald wie möglich erfahren. Ohne vorher mit Hermine geredet zu haben, beschloss sie, dass die Zeit bis zum Wochenende reichen musste, um ihr Outing zu planen.

Harry kannte ihre Mitbewohner noch nicht. Hermine hatte schon festgestellt, das dies ein großer Vorteil sein würde. So konnten sie alle einladen, ohne dass irgendwer Verdacht schöpfte. Die beiden Verschwörerinnen würden einfach behaupten, dass es um eine Kennenlern-Party ging. Sie musste nur noch ein bisschen nachdenken, wie sie Harry einladen sollte.

„Wollen wir in mein Zimmer gehen? Oder spazieren?". Währenddessen würde sie noch ein bisschen Zeit haben, um zu überlegen.

„Ich muss leider gleich wieder los, arbeiten. Ich wollte dich nur kurz besuchen." Harry sah sie ein bisschen traurig an.

Charlie schmolz dahin. Sie wusste jetzt zwar, dass er apparieren konnte, aber er war trotzdem nur so zwischendurch gekommen, um sie zu sehen. Das bekräftigte sie in ihrem Vorhaben. Sie musste nur noch die richtigen Worte finden.

„Sag mal Harry, hast du vielleicht am Samstag Zeit? Ich würde dich gerne meinen Mitbewohnern vorstellen. Wenn du willst, kannst du auch Ron mitbringen." Charlie grinste in sich hinein. Eine geniale Lösung.

Harry lächelte. „Bist du dir sicher? Ich hatte eben, als die anderen beiden da waren, das Gefühl, dass dir nicht wohl war, weil sie uns gesehen haben."

„Ja", meinte Charlie, „ganz sicher!"


	16. Die Willkommensparty

Disclaimer im ersten Kapitel..

und natürlich vielen Dank an die Reviewer! Dabei wiederhole ich mich doch gerne ;)

**

* * *

16. Die Willkommensparty**

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Fluge. Charlie hatte an Jessy geschrieben und es entstand ein reger Briefwechsel zwischen England und Amerika. Damit die Briefe schnellstmöglich ankamen, waren Charlie und Hermine in Hogsmeade gewesen, um sich ein Postfach anlegen zu lassen. Die Post aus dem Fach wurde umgehend per Flohnetzwerk zu Hermine weitergeleitet. Diese hatte den Vorzug, den einzigen Kamin in ihrer WG zu besitzen. Außerdem saßen Charlie und sie in jeder freien Minute zusammen und planten alles für den kommenden Samstag.

Sie kapselten sich so von den anderen ab, das diese sich schon anfingen zu fragen, was mit den beiden los war.

Als dann am Donnerstag alle Mitbewohner - außer natürlich Hermine und Charlie - einen Zettel an ihrer Zimmertür hängen hatten, stürmte Sam in Saras Zimmer und las ihr ihren völlig außer Atem vor.

„Sam. Ganz ruhig!" Sara lachte. „Ich habe ja den gleichen Zettel bekommen. Hier!" Sie drückte ihn ihrer besten Freundin in die Hand.

Diese nahm ihn und las auch diesen vor:

„Einladung zu unserer viel zu späten und auch total unkonventionellen Willkommens- und Kennenlernparty.

Wo? An diesem Samstag.

Wann? Um 20 Uhr Ortszeit.

Wer? Na wir. Und du. Wenn du Glück hast darf sogar dein/e Zimmernachbarin mitkommen. Du musst sie/ihn mal fragen…

Außerdem laden wir noch einige Überraschungsgäste ein, lass dich also überraschen!

Tja, und von wem kommt jetzt diese Einladung? Das müsstest du aber wissen! Wenn nicht, denk scharf nach!"

Sam sah nachdenklich hoch. „Na, von wem die kommt ist jawohl klar. Wer war denn die letzten Tage nicht für uns zu sprechen? Das kann ja nur von Hermine und Charlie kommen! Ich bin ja mal gespannt, was die so planen."

„Hm. Ich schätze nicht, dass die uns was verraten, also wirst du wohl bis Samstag warten müssen.", antwortete Sara scheinheilig.

Die beiden sahen sich verschwörerisch an und stürzten auf den Flur. Sara rannte zu Hermines Zimmer, während Sam sich vor Charlies postierte. Sie sahen sich noch mal an, hämmerten dann wie auf Kommando an die Türen vor ihren Nasen, rissen diese auf, und stürmten hinein.

Hermine war nicht da.

Charlie erschrak, als plötzlich Sam hinter ihr stand. Sie hatte gerade vom Schreibtisch aufstehen wollen, um sich auf den Weg zu Hermine in die Bibliothek zu machen. Aber das war ja klar gewesen. Die Zwei konnten ihre Neugier einfach nicht unterdrücken. Warum hatten Hermine und sie nicht daran gedacht? Sonst hätte sie jetzt eine passende Antwort auf die ungestellte Frage von Sam. Oh nein, jetzt erschien auch noch Saras neugieriger Gesichtsausdruck in dem Türrahmen.

Charlie stand auf und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich weiß von nichts, mein Name ist Hase." Sie nahm ihre Sachen, quetschte sich an Sara vorbei und verschwand schweigend im Treppenhaus.

Das war nicht die ideale Lösung gewesen. Jetzt würden die beiden die ganze restliche Woche nerven. Keine Antwort war für Sam und Sara schon Antwort genug. Aber was hätte sie anders machen sollen? Gegen die beiden waren manchmal einfach keine Mittel gewachsen.

Und wirklich. Die nächsten Tage konnten weder Hermine, noch Charlie durch den WG-Flur gehen, ohne von einer der beiden Quasselstrippen ausgefragt zu werden.

Sie mussten sich teilweise sogar verstecken, um noch vernünftig und ohne die Gefahr belauscht zu werden weiterplanen zu können.

Doch dann war der Samstag endlich da. Nicht nur Sam und Sara und waren den ganzen Tag aufgeregt. Auch Hermine und Charlie wurden langsam immer nervöser. Würde alles so laufen, wie sie sich das vorstellten? Oder würden Harry und Ron doch anders reagieren? Wie war das mit ihren Mitbewohnern? Waren die wirklich alle vertrauenswürdig? Würden Charlie und Hermine wirklich als sie selbst akzeptiert werden? Von allen Mitbewohnern?

Charlie war sich nicht sicher. Während sie sich für den Abend fertig machte überlegte sie, wie jeder einzelne von ihnen reagieren würde. Bei Jonathan, Ben und Nick hatte Charlie keine Angst. Sie würden das verstehen. Sara und Sam würden ausflippen, alles genau wissen wollen und dann die beiden Hexen weiter so behandeln wie bisher. Laurens kurzen und vielleicht sarkastischen Kommentar konnte Charlie sich jetzt schon vorstellen. Lauren würde das alles nicht groß kümmern. Aber wie war das mit Anna und Jim? Die beiden konnte sie noch nicht genug einschätzen.

Und David? Hatte er sie doch erkannt? Wusste er schon von der Zaubererwelt? Charlie war sich seit dem Gespräch im Nelson immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob er sie nun kennen konnte, oder nicht. Nein, dass konnte eigentlich nicht sein. Wie sollte er denn gerade von der _amerikanischen_ Zaubererwelt gehört haben? Und wenn er davon wusste, würde er es nur noch besser aufnehmen. Es sei denn, er würde lauthals auf ihre „Wundertat" zu sprechen kommen. Die hatte sie selbst Hermine noch nicht erzählt.

Charlies Blick wanderte zur Uhr. Langsam musste sie fertig werden. Sie sah sich noch einmal im Spiegel an, erklärte sich für schön genug und ging dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Ron waren schon da. Sie setzte sich neben Harry und lehnte sich an seine Schulter.

„Schön, dass ihr schon da seid. Die anderen müssten auch gleich kommen.", begrüßte sie die beiden.

Ron lächelte ihr zu. „Ja, Hermine haben wir gerade schon getroffen, aber sie meinte, dass sie noch nicht fertig ist."

Die drei verfielen in Schweigen und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Harry kraulte leicht in Charlies Haaren und sah sie dabei nachdenklich an, Ron starrte zur Tür und Charlie bereitete sich innerlich auf den Abend vor.

Nach und nach trudelten auch die Anderen ein. Sie sahen Charlie und Harry zwar neugierig an, aber die beiden in ihrer Zweisamkeit stören wollte auch keiner.

Dann kam Hermine herein und nahm das Zepter gleich in die Hand. „Also. Erstmal könntet ihr euch alle noch mal so richtig schön vorstellen – wo ihr herkommt und so weiter – und dann wollten wir ein Spiel spielen, mit dem wir das alles noch viel mehr vertiefen können."

„Ähm…", Rons Stimme klang etwas besorgt, „was genau ist das für ein Spiel, was du da spielen willst? Ich kenne deine Spiele zur Genüge."

Hermine sah ihn an. „Keine Angst. Nur ein ganz normales Spiel. Es heißt „Tat oder Wahrheit" kennst du das?"

Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Jaaahhhh…"

Er war aber nicht der Einzige. Auch Anna, Nick und Lauren sahen wenig begeistert aus.

Lauren fasste den Zweifel der anderen in Worte und wandte sich zu Hermine. „Müssen wir da wirklich und unbedingt mitmachen?"

„Ach kommt schon… so schlimm wird's schon nicht werden! Lasst uns doch erstmal anfangen zu spielen, bevor ihr euch beschwert. Aufhören können wir dann immer noch." Charlie mischte sich von ihrem Platz aus ein. Inzwischen war sie von Harrys Schulter auf seinen Schoß gerutscht. Es war viel zu bequem dort, um sich zu bewegen.

Die vier sahen sich an und gaben sich geschlagen.

* * *

Ich muss jetzt doch noch mal ein, zwei Worte zum Thema "Tat oder Wahrheit" insgesamt und speziell in FFs verlieren.. Eigentlich mag ich dieses Spiel ja gar nicht und ich habe mich immer geweigert, mitzumachen, das muss ich zugeben. So.. das wars schon allgemein. Speziell auf FFs: Mir ist bewusst, dass es Massen an Storys gibt, die dieses Spiel beinhalten. Wahrscheinlich gibt es gute, aber auch nicht so gute. Ich wollte das Spiel eigentlich nie einbringen, aber es wollte so unbedingt gespielt werden..  
Zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich nur sagen, dass ich nie eine dieser "Tat oder Wahrheit"-FFs gelesen habe, oder es zumindest noch nicht hatte, als ich das Kapitel geschrieben habe.. Ich hoffe also, es wird nicht in einem null acht fünfzehn-Spiel enden ;-)


	17. Tat oder Wahrheit?

disclaimer wie immer... vielen Dank für die Reviews!

**

* * *

**

**17. Tat oder Wahrheit? **

„Wir haben Lose vorbereitet." Hermine war voll in ihrem Element, „Auf dem Einen ist ein Kreuz, der Rest ist weiß. Derjenige, der das Kreuz zieht, fängt an sich vorzustellen. Ihr müsst nicht viel sagen, keine Sorge. Dann geht es Reihum im Uhrzeigersinn und der letzte fängt an mit dem Flaschendrehen. Verstanden?"

Sie sah sich um. Die anderen nickten mehr – in Sam und Saras Fall – oder – die meisten anderen – weniger begeistert.

„Okay." Hermine hielt Ron einen Hut voller Lose vor die Nase und ließ ihn eins ziehen. In dem Moment wisperte Charlie einen Verschwindespruch, um die Kreuze auf den Zetteln zu entfernen und nahm die Hand von ihrem Zauberstab und aus der Tasche. Sie nickte Hermine zu. Jetzt waren die restlichen Lose wirklich weiß.

Sobald alle ihre Lose bekommen und auseinandergefaltet hatten, stöhnte Ron auf. Er hatte ein Kreuz auf seinem Zettel.

„Was soll ich jetzt schon groß sagen?", seufzte er, „Mein Name ist Ronald Weasley, meine Freunde nennen mich Ron und ich komme aus der Nähe von Ottery St. Catchpole. Ähm… Ich habe fünf ältere Brüder und eine jüngere Schwester und aus irgendwelchen unergründlichen Umständen bin ich seit der ersten Klasse mit Hermine befreundet. An solchen Abenden wie heute stelle ich mir die Frage: warum eigentlich?"

Er schien Hermine mit seinen Blicken aufzuspießen, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern grinste Harry auffordernd an. Das Verhältnis zwischen Hermine und Ron war Charlie schon von Anfang an komisch vorgekommen. Waren die beiden zusammen? Nein, irgendwie sagte ihr Gefühl, dass es nicht so war. Aber da war was anderes. Etwas, dass nicht für ein normales platonisches Freundschaftsverhältnis sprach. Bloß was?

Charlie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie die Vorstellungen von Sam, Sara, Lauren und Jim verpasste. Als sie sich wieder darauf konzentrierte, war David gerade an der Reihe: „… in der neunten Klasse habe ich ein Austauschjahr bei meiner Tante in den USA gemacht…"

In den USA? Charlie schreckte hoch. David war ein Jahr in Amerika gewesen? Kannte er sie doch? Zum dritten Mal grübelte sie über seinen kurzen Satz im Nelson nach.

Was so ein Ausspruch nicht alles bewirken konnte. Zwei Mal hatte sie es geschafft, sich zu überzeugen, dass er sie nicht kennen konnte. Aber dabei war ein wichtiger Teil ihrer Argumente dagegen gewesen, dass er nicht aus ihrer Heimat kam. Jetzt war aber seine Tante Amerikanerin. Hatte er sie doch erkannt? Heute Abend würde sie mehr wissen.

Dann wurde sie plötzlich von der Seite angestoßen. Hermine grinste sie an. „Du bist dran, oder willst du uns deine Herkunft unterschlagen?"

Im ersten Moment war Charlie verwirrt. Doch dann verstand sie. Hermine nutzte die letzten Minuten, um die anderen unbemerkt auf nachher vorzubereiten.

„Ähm… Ich heiße Charlotte Howard, aber das wisst ihr ja alle. Geboren und aufgewachsen bin ich in der Nähe von New York und meine Schulzeit habe ich in einem Internat bei Philadelphia verbracht. Geschwister habe ich keine. Das reicht erstmal, denke ich", sagte Charlie und sah sich um.

Hermine hielt ihr eine Flasche hin, denn Charlie war die Letzte in ihrer Vorstellrunde gewesen – genau wie die beiden es geplant hatten. Charlie legte sie auf den Boden und drehte sie. Der Flaschenhals zeigte auf Harry. Grinsend sah Charlie ihn an. „Tat oder Wahrheit?" Sie hatte jetzt schon sehr gute Ideen für beide Auswahlmöglichkeiten.

Ihr Freund lächelte zurück. „Wahrheit."

Gut, also im Moment kein Kuss von Harry. „Wo genau bist du zur Schule gegangen?"

Wie würde er sich jetzt herausreden? Im Kreis saßen zwei Menschen, von denen jeder andere mittlerweile definitiv wusste, dass Harry mit ihnen in einer Klasse gewesen war. Also konnte er jetzt schlecht lügen. Wie würde er das Thema _Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_ umgehen?

Harry überlegte einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde und antwortete: „In Schottland auf einem Internat."

Charlies Blick streifte Hermines. Schade, die Frage war doch nicht präzise genug gewesen. Aber es ließ sich nicht mehr ändern.

Harry drehte die Flasche. Sie blieb bei Sara liegen. Bevor er die Standardfrage stellen konnte, antwortete Sara schon mit strahlenden Augen: „Tat!" Sie schien das Spiel wirklich zu mögen.

Grinsend stellte Harry seine Aufgabe: „Fangen wir mal ganz leicht an. Hüpf auf einem Bein dreimal um den Tisch und spring dann drauf, dreh dich zwei Mal um dich selbst und schrei einmal wie eine Eule."

Leicht? Charlie musste grinsen. Das sollte eine leichte Aufgabe sein? Was war dann schwer? Sie sah Sara zu, wie sie die Aufgabe fast tadellos erfüllte. Nur der Eulenschrei hörte sich nicht wirklich nach Eule an, aber vielleicht hatte sie einfach noch nie eine Eule schreien gehört.

Inzwischen hatte Sara die Flasche auf Ron gedreht und dieser hatte ‚Wahrheit' gewählt.

Sara schien sich recht lange über die Formulierung ihrer Frage Gedanken zu machen. Doch dann hatte sie sie gefunden: „Mit welcher von deinen Freundinnen warst du – so im Nachhinein – am liebsten zusammen?"

Ron wurde fast so rot wie seine Haare. Bei so einer Frage konnte Charlie verstehen, dass er dieses Spiel nicht mochte. Eigentlich war es auch nicht ihr Fall. Aber heute Abend musste es einfach mal sein.

„Muss ich das wirklich beantworten?", murmelte Ron und nickte dann ergeben, „Ja, ich weiß, dass war nur ne rhetorische Frage… Also", er wurde noch leiser, „Hermine."

Charlie sah ihre Komplizin erstaunt an. Also waren die beiden mal zusammen gewesen? Oder waren sie doch noch zusammen? Nein, dann wäre Ron eben nicht so rot geworden. Sie musste sich unbedingt mal bei Hermine oder lieber bei Harry danach erkundigen.

Wie um seine Aussage zu vertuschen drehte Ron die Flasche schnell weiter. Sie landete auf Hermine. Er wurde noch röter und flüsterte: „Tat oder Wahrheit?"

Seine ehemalige Schulkameradin schien auch etwas verwirrt, fing sich aber und meinte dann mit recht fester Stimme: „Tat!"

Er sah sie verzweifelt an und überlegte kurz. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Okay.. Mir fällt nichts Besseres ein. Hol mal was zu essen für uns alle. Ihr habt doch bestimmt was da."

Charlie sah ihn ungläubig an. Und dass soll der Ron sein, von dem Hermine ihr erzählt hat? War er noch verliebt in sie? Es schien fast so zu sein.

Mittlerweile hatte Hermine Chips besorgt und sich wieder hingesetzt. Sie nahm die Flasche und drehte sie. Der Flaschenhals zeigte auf Charlie.

Hermine grinste ihre Kommilitonin verschwörerisch an und fragte: „Tat oder Wahrheit?"

„Tat.", antwortete Charlie gespielt zögernd und warf ihr einen verstehenden Blick zurück.

Ein fieses Lächeln umspielte Hermines Gesicht. „Denk dir ein Märchen aus."

* * *

also immer noch kein "Outing" ;-) aber es kommt schon noch.. keine Angst..  



	18. Das Märchen

so.. weiter gehts.. mit bekanntem Disclaimer. Wer sich nicht mehr erinnert, kann einfach noch mal im ersten Kapitel gucken..

wow.. so viele Reviews! Vielen Dank!

* * *

**18. Das Märchen**

Charlie sah sich um. Jetzt war sie aber mal gespannt, wie die anderen reagieren würden. Hermine würde sehr schnell begreifen, warum Charlie es alleine schreiben wollte. Aber wann würden die anderen begreifen, was das für ein Märchen war? Sie holte tief Luft und begann:

"_Es waren einmal eine Hexe und ein Zauberer..."_

Charlie ließ sah Harry und Ron aus ihren Augenwinkeln an. Wie reagierten sie? Ron schien etwas ungläubig zu sein, schaffte es aber noch ganz gut, es zu verstecken. Harry dagegen war nichts anzumerken. Er saß noch völlig ruhig da.

„…_die hatten eine kleine Tochter. Sie liebten ihr Kind so sehr, dass sie es immer beschützen wollten. Zu der Zeit begab es sich aber, dass eine böse Hexe ihr Unwesen trieb. Jeder ausgewachsene Zauberer fürchtete sich vor ihr und keiner traute sich, ihr entgegen zu treten, so dass die ganze Zaubererwelt in Angst und Schrecken lebte..."_

Was war das? Hatte sie bei Harry ein Augenflackern bemerkt? Er starrte Charlie ungläubig an. Charlie lächelte. Das lief doch schon mal ganz gut. Auf jeden Fall schien irgendetwas in ihm vorzugehen. Ob er wohl verstand, dass sie wirklich Bescheid wusste?

Charlie ließ ihren Blick noch mal über die anderen schweifen – sie hörten alle gespannt zu – und erzählte dann weiter:

„... _Eines Tages sprach die Hexe zu ihrem Manne, dass sie in die Stadt gehen müsste, um einige Zutaten für ihre Hausapotheke zu kaufen. Darauf antwortete der Zauberer: „Dann musst du aber unser kleines Töchterchen mitnehmen, denn ich kann nicht auf sie aufpassen, während ich arbeite." _

_Er arbeitete nämlich im Widerstand und war daher ein viel beschäftigter Mann._

_Die Mutter war nicht sehr glücklich damit, ihr Kind mit hinaus in die gefährliche Welt zu nehmen und wollte daher mit ihren Einkäufen noch warten, bis der Vater einmal Zeit hatte, sich um seine Tochter zu kümmern. _

_Ein paar Wochen später waren die Vorräte dann aber soweit geschrumpft, dass die Hexe ihren Besuch in der Stadt nicht mehr aufschieben konnte. Zu ihrem Ungemach war ihr Mann immer noch zu beschäftigt um auf das Kind aufzupassen. So entschied sie, das Wagnis auf sich zu nehmen und es mitzunehmen._

_Es begab sich aber nun, dass an dem Tage, den die Mutter für den Einkaufsbummel ausgesucht hatte, die böse Hexe schreckliches plante. So kam es, dass gerade, als die Mutter mit ihrer Tochter durch die Einkaufsstraße ging, die böse Hexe erschien und die Menschen rundherum angriff..." _

Charlie machte eine kurze Pause. Sie schaute sich um. Die meisten schienen gespannt zu lauschen. Ron sah mit großen Augen zwischen ihr und Hermine hin und her, während diese Charlie erstaunt und verwirrt musterte. Charlie musste innerlich lachen. Schließlich hatte sie sich die ganze Woche geweigert, Hermine zu erzählen, was für ein Märchen das sein würde, welches sie erzählen wollte. Diese hatte es scheinbar immer noch nicht verstanden, denn Charlie merkte förmlich, wie es in Hermines Kopf ratterte.

David grinste und sah Charlie aufmerksam an.

Und Harry? Er war bei ihren letzten Worten blass geworden. Jetzt starrte er zu Boden und wippte leicht hin und her. Weder Hermine noch Ron schienen seinen Zustand zu bemerken. Er tat Charlie leid, doch sie musste ihr Märchen, ihre Lebensgeschichte, noch zu Ende erzählen, bevor sie ihn fragen konnte, was los war.

Trotzdem rückte sie ein bisschen zu ihm und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Das schien ihn ein bisschen zu beruhigen. Er versuchte sie aus den Augenwinkeln anzulächeln. Charlie lächelte beruhigend zurück.

„_...Die Mutter wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Sie wollte ihr Kind beschützen und versuchte daher zu flüchten. Doch es war schon zu spät. Schon wurden die ersten Zauberer um das Kind herum getötet. Und plötzlich schien es über sich hinaus zu wachsen. Es ergriff den Zauberstab seiner Mutter und murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. _

_In die Augen der bösen Hexe stieg Panik. Sie sah sich hektisch um. Doch als sie das Kind mit dem Zauberstab auf sie deuten sah, wusste sie, dass es zu spät war. Ein kleines Kind war ihr zum Verhängnis geworden. Die Prophezeiung war wahr geworden. Sie schrie ein letztes Mal auf und starb. _

_Von dem Tage an war das kleine Mädchen die Heldin der Zaubererwelt. Es war berühmt für seine Tat. Keiner konnte sich erklären, was genau das Kind in der Straße gemacht hatte. Aber gerade deshalb wurde es von allen bewundert und als die begabteste Hexe dargestellt. _

_Wer jetzt aber denken sollte, dass die Geschichte hier vorbei ist, der täuscht sich, denn das kleine Mädchen wuchs heran und immer mehr Menschen wollten es einfach nur mal sehen. Manchmal kam es sich vor wie in einem Zoo. _

_Trotzdem versuchten die Eltern des Kindes es so gut es ging von dem Trubel um seine Persönlichkeit abzuschirmen. Es sollte eine möglichst normale Kindheit haben. Aber das Mädchen lernte schnell, dass die meisten, die meinten es zu kennen, nur die Berühmtheit in dem Kind sahen, und nicht es selbst. _

_In seiner frühen Kindheit war das Kind recht glücklich, denn es war auf einer normalen Schule, auf die sonst nur nicht-magische Menschen – die Zauberer nennen sie Muggel – gingen..."_

Wieder sah Charlie umher. Ron schien mittlerweile nicht mehr verwundert, sondern nur noch verwirrt zu sein. Hermine sah sie jetzt fasziniert an. Sie hatte also begriffen, was genau Charlie da erzählte. Die anderen schienen immer noch alles für ein Märchen zu halten. Nur bei David war Charlie sich da nicht sicher. Er grinste schon die ganze Zeit in sich hinein.

Dann blickte sie zu Harry. Er schien noch etwas blasser geworden zu sein und glich jetzt einem Bettlaken. Charlie machte sich langsam wirklich Sorgen um ihn und beschloss, sich lieber ein bisschen zu beeilen, um sich dann in Ruhe um ihn kümmern zu können.

„_... Als das Kind dann aber, nach der vierten Klasse, zur Zaubererschule kam, fand es sehr schwer richtige Freunde, weil es immer Angst hatte, dass die anderen nur mit ihm befreundet sein wollten, weil es berühmt war. Bei einigen stimmte dies sogar. Andere waren eifersüchtig auf das Mädchen und verhöhnten es die ganze Schulzeit über. _

_Diese Zeit war sehr schwer für das Kind, denn Zaubererschulen sind immer Internate und dort ganz ohne Freunde zu sein, ließen es immer stiller und schüchterner werden. _

_Doch in seinem zweiten Jahr lernte es endlich einem Mädchen aus dem gleichen Jahrgang zu vertrauen. Seit der Zeit waren die beiden beste Freundinnen, denn dieses Mädchen hatte es geschafft, hinter die Fassade der Berühmtheit zu schauen. Dadurch würde auch die Tochter der Hexe und des Zauberers offener und schaffte es so auch andere Freunde zu finden. Diese wurden aber nie sehr zahlreich, denn etwas von ihrer Scheu blieb zurück. _

_Als sie dann ihren Schulabschluss geschafft hatte, beschloss sie, dass es an der Zeit war, ihre Schüchternheit zu überwinden und einen neuen Anfang zu wagen. Es war ihr klar, dass sie das nicht in ihrer Heimat konnte, denn dort war sie zu bekannt, um sich noch verändern zu können. So entschloss sie sich in ein fremdes Land zu reisen und dort in einer fremden Welt zu leben – der Welt der Muggel..._

Charlie holte tief Luft.

Jetzt war es soweit.

Genau Jetzt.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen und sah dann Hermine an.

Diese nickte fast unmerklich. Sie schien genau zu wissen, was kommen würde.

Also sprach Charlie weiter:

„_...Und da sie nicht gestorben ist, sitzt sie heute vor euch."_

Harry sprang auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

* * *

Ich weiß, irgendwie ein fieser Cliffhanger.. aber er musste sein  
Das war jetzt also der Beichte Teil eins.. hoffe, euch hats gefallen..  



	19. Verwirrungen

Wer sucht den Disclaimer? Ich geb demjenigen einen Tipp.. guck im ersten Kapitel..

hui.. ich bekomme ja richtig viele Reviews! Vielen Dank an alle! so.. und weiter gehts..

* * *

**19. Verwirrungen**

Charlie starrte auf die sich schließende Tür. Sie wollte aufspringen und hinter Harry her rennen, doch ihr Körper machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung und blieb stocksteif sitzen. Ihre Gedanken stürzten auf sie ein. Warum konnte sie sich immer in den wichtigsten Momenten nicht bewegen? Warum war Harry raus gerannt? Hatte es mit ihrer Geschichte zu tun? Hatte er Probleme damit, dass sie eine Hexe war? Aber er war doch selber ein Zauberer! Sie fand einfach keine Erklärung für sein Verhalten.

Dann bemerkte sie die Stille um sie herum. Ihre Mitbewohner starrten sie perplex an. Selbst Hermine und Ron schauten ein wenig irritiert. Doch dann lächelte Hermine. Charlie warf ihr einen verzweifelten Blick zu und sah dann zur Tür.

Hermine durchbrach die Stille. „Lass ihm Zeit! Er muss deine Geschichte erst mal verarbeiten! Er dachte, er ist mit einer Muggel zusammen. Aber du bist nicht nur eine Hexe, sondern auch noch eine berühmte!"

Ron nickte zustimmend.

Jetzt hatte Lauren sich auch wieder gefasst. „Ich wäre auch raus gerannt, wenn mein Freund mir gerade so eine haarsträubende Geschichte erzählt hätte und die dann auch noch für wahr verkaufen wollte."

Wieder verfielen alle in tiefes Schweigen. Plötzlich prustete Sara los. „Muggel… Das ist vielleicht ein komisches Wort… Da hast du dir aber was ausgedacht. Hermine, dass gerade _du_ ihr das alles glaubst, hätte ich nie gedacht! Du etwa, Sam?" Sie guckte fragend zu ihrer Beinahe-Zwillingsschwester.

Diese allerdings schien ausnahmsweise anders zu denken. Charlie sah sie an. Glaubte sie ihr? Sams Blick wirkte eher fasziniert als ungläubig oder amüsiert. Und die anderen? Sie sahen teils verwirrt und teils belustigt aus. David lächelte.

Was Harry wohl machte? Charlies Gedanken wanderten wie von selbst wieder zu ihrem Freund. Schnell versuchte sie sich wieder auf die Leute um sich herum zu konzentrieren. Die hatten schließlich auch ein recht darauf ihre Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen und Hermine kannte Harry seit Jahren. Sie würde schon recht haben, er brauchte Ruhe.

Hmpf... schon wieder waren ihre Gedanken bei Harry. Erneut versuchte sie ihre Gedanken einzufangen und endlich auf Laurens Einwurf zu antworten. „Harry kennt die Zaubererwelt! DAS ist nicht der Grund!", fuhr sie sie etwas gereizt an.

Lauren wollte schon antworten, doch Hermine war schneller und fragte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Ron, was denkst du?"

Der Angesprochene schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und sah nachdenklich zwischen Hermine und Charlie hin und her. „Na ja, ich wundere mich nur, dass ihr so viele Muggel auf ein mal einweihen könnt, ohne dass das Zaubereiministerium hier auftaucht und sie mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte etwas gelangweilt: „Ich habe halt in ein paar Büchern nachgeguckt. So viele darf man noch einweihen."

Jetzt mischte sich auch Nick in das Gespräch ein. Er hatte den ganzen Abend noch nichts gesagt. „Ihr auch? Also eigentlich wollte ich gerade _einen _Platz in der Irrenanstalt buchen… Aber jetzt brauche ich wohl doch drei…"

Charlie sah von einem zum anderen. Ihr Blick blieb bei Nick hängen. Die meisten glaubten ihr also nicht. Wie konnte sie sie überzeugen? Klar, durch einen einfachen Zauber. Aber durch welchen?

Während sie noch überlegte, zog Ron schon seinen Zauberstab, zeigte auf Nicks Becher und verwandelte ihn in ein Meerschweinchen.

„Bist du jetzt überzeugt?" fragte er den verdutzt auf das Meerschweinchen starrenden Nick.

„D…da… das kann doch nur ein Trick sein…" Sara schien die einzige zu sein, die ihre Gedanken noch einigermaßen in Worte fassen konnte, denn alle anderen saßen wie angewurzelt auf ihren Plätzen und konnten ihren Blick nicht von dem Meerschweinchen in Nicks Händen wenden. Langsam schienen sie zu begreifen, dass Charlie wirklich eine Hexe und ihre Geschichte keinesfalls ein Märchen gewesen war.

Bevor sie Charlie allerdings mit ihren Fragen löchern konnten, wanderten ihre Gedanken wieder zu Harry. Wo war er wohl hingerannt? Würde sie ihn finden, um ihm alles noch mal zu erklären und mit ihm in Ruhe zu reden? Sie beschloss den anderen zu sagen, dass sie ihre Fragen mit Hermine und Ron klären sollten. Dann konnte sie ihren Freund suchen gehen.

Doch bevor sie ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnte, räusperte sich David und meinte dann gerade heraus: „Also hatte ich doch recht und kannte dich! Auch wenn du mich vielleicht nicht kennst…"

Also doch. Jetzt war es zwar egal, aber David hatte sie die ganze Zeit erkannt. Charlie merkte, wie ihr einerseits ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, weil sie endlich das Rätsel um David gelöst hatte, aber sich andererseits ein bisschen Enttäuschung in ihr breit machte. Sie war also nicht mal in England vor dem „erkannt werden" sicher.

Aber warum kannte er sie eigentlich? War er ein Zauberer? Nein, dass konnte nicht sein, denn dann wäre er mit Ron, Hermine und Harry auf Hogwarts gewesen. Hermine hatte zwar erzählt, dass es in Europa noch andere Zaubererschulen gab, aber trotzdem. Er war Engländer. Die gingen doch wohl nach Hogwarts. Sie konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen.

„Warum...woher…" Jetzt fing sie auch schon an zu stottern! Aber damit, dass er sie wirklich kannte, hatte sie trotz aller Zweifel irgendwie doch nicht gerechnet.

David lächelte. „Meine Tante hat einen Amerikaner geheiratet. Ich habe sie vor sieben Jahren mal besucht. Meine Cousine ist eine muggelgeborene Hexe. Die war wohl mit dir in einer Klasse. Jedenfalls hat sie mir die ganze Zeit davon erzählt, wie toll es doch auf ihrer Schule sei und wie nett du doch bist. Naja… irgendwann ist ihr dann das mit der Zauberei rausgerutscht, das sollte ich eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Und dann hat sie mir gleich die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Vor allem halt deine ganze Geschichte."

Eine Cousine in Amerika. Charlie grinste. Da wäre sie wirklich nie drauf gekommen. Und sie soll mit ihr in der ersten Klasse befreundet wesen sein? Wer hätte das alles denn ausquatschen können? Ihr fiel eigentlich nur eine ein, die dazu in der Lage war, und mit der sie seit der Ersten befreundet war. „Wie heißt deine Cousine denn?"

„Jessy. Kennst du die noch?" David sah sie fragend an.

Charlie verdrehte die Augen. „Na klar kenne ich _die_ noch… übrigens ist siefür das alles hier mit verantwortlich. Aber jetzt werde ich sie erst mal eigenhändig erwürgen, weil sie mir nichts von ihrem Muggelcousin erzählt hat, der mich und die Geschichte meiner _großen Heldentat_ kennt. Aber das ist alles so typisch Jessy… Die kann ihren Mund einfach nicht halten.", sie wandte sich an Sara und Sam, „Die ist manchmal schlimmer als ihr! Und das soll ein Kompliment sein…"

Die beiden Quasselstrippen sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern.

Dann sah Charlie noch mal durch den Raum. Langsam schienen ihre Mitbewohner ziemlich viele Fragen zu haben. Sie wollte gerade damit anfangen, diese zu beantworten, da fiel ihr der leere Stuhl von Harry ins Auge. Er war jetzt wichtiger als die Fragen der anderen. Die konnten größtenteils auch Hermine und Ron beantworten.

Sie stand auf und meinte: „Wenn ihr was wissen wollt, fragt Hermine oder Ron, ich gehe jetzt Harry suchen."


	20. Suche

Disclaimer wo bist du? Antwort: Im ersten Kapitel.. 

Danke für die Reviews!

**

* * *

20. Suche**

Nachdem Charlie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und schloss kurz die Augen. Wo könnte Harry hingegangen sein? Als sie sie wieder öffnete sah sie den Flur entlang. Wo würde sie hingehen, wenn sie sich zurückziehen wollte? Wahrscheinlich in ihr Zimmer. Aber die Möglichkeit hatte Harry hier nicht. Plötzlich lief es ihr kalt über den Rücken. War er nach Hause appariert? Nein, das durfte nicht sein! Sie musste mit ihm reden. Ihm alles noch mal in Ruhe erklären! Und ohne zu wissen, wo oder wie Harry wohnte, konnte sie ihm nicht hinterher apparieren.

Sie löste sich von der Wand und rannte fast den Flur entlang. Vielleicht war er auf dem Balkon, oder in Hermines Zimmer. Er könnte sich auch ins Bad zurückgezogen haben. Hoffentlich fand sie ihn!

Er war nicht da. Charlie verzweifelte langsam. Auch ihr Zimmer zeugte nur von der Abwesenheit Harrys. Wo könnte er noch sein? Sie hatte keine Idee mehr. Langsam bahnten sich Tränen der Wut auf sich selbst und der Verzweiflung den Weg nach draußen und Charlies Blick verschwamm. Sie rannte die Treppen hinunter. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Wo war Harry? Er durfte nicht weg sein! Und wenn er wirklich weg war, wollte sie auch weg. Egal wohin, nur weg.

Sie öffnete die Tür und stand auf der Straße. Wohin jetzt? In die Stadt? Nein. Da war es zu voll. Wenn sie schon Harry nicht finden konnte, dann wollte sie wenigstens alleine sein. Also blieb nur noch der Park.

Sie zwang sich langsamer zu gehen und sich zu beruhigen. Harry würde sich schon wieder melden. Und wenn nicht, dann hatte sie immer noch die Chance Hermine nach ihm zu fragen. Charlie würde ihn jedenfalls nicht so einfach gehen lassen, nur weil er nicht damit zurecht kam, dass sie eine Hexe war.

Aber was war das eigentlich für ein Grund? Als Zauberer mit einer Hexe zusammen zu sein? Normalerweise war es immer anders herum. Muggel verstanden die Welt nicht mehr, wenn sie mit einer Hexe oder einem Zauberer zusammen waren. Warum war Harry so aufgewühlt? Sie wollte endlich Antworten und nicht auf die Hilfe von Hermine angewiesen sein, um wieder mit Harry sprechen zu können.

In ihre Gedanken vertieft ging Charlie wie von selbst durch den Park und merkte nicht, dass sie direkt auf die Bank zuging, auf der sie das erste Mal mit Harry zusammen gesessen hatte. Als sie diese fast erreicht hatte, sah sie kurz auf. Enttäuscht ließ sie ihren Blick wieder sinken. Dort saß jemand.

Eine Sekunde später flogen ihre Augen wieder zurück. Jemand? Ein freudiges Stahlen flog durch ihr Gesicht. Nein, nicht jemand, Harry!

Charlie blieb kurz stehen und beobachtete ihren Freund. Ihre Wut und Verzweiflung war wie weggeblasen. Er hatte einen Stock in der Hand – seinen Zauberstab? –, mit dem er, ohne es zu bemerken, spielte und starrte vor sich auf den Boden. Da saß Harry und schien nicht zu wissen, was er von ihrer Geschichte halten sollte.

Ihr Herz schmolz dahin. Plötzlich erschien ihr seine Reaktion gar nicht mehr so abwegig wie vorher. Vielleicht hätte sie sogar ähnlich reagiert, hätte Harry ihr erst erzählt, dass auch er Zauberer sei. Aber jetzt würde sie ihm noch mal alles erklären und dann gäbe es endlich kein Geheimnis mehr zwischen ihnen.

Langsam näherte Charlie sich Harry. Vor der Bank angekommen blieb sie wieder stehen, wusste aber nicht, was sie sagen sollte und setzte sich daher schweigend neben ihren Freund.

Sie nahm zärtlich seine Hand in ihre und saß ein paar Minuten still da. Sie merkte, das er sich etwas entspannte.

Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Harry holte sie tief Luft und wollte gerade mit ihrer Erklärung anfangen, da unterbrach Harry sie auch schon.

„Charlie, ich... ich liebe dich. Wirklich. Aber das muss ich erst mal verarbeiten." Er zog seine Hand weg und fing wieder an mit dem Stock – es war wirklich nur ein Stock, wie Charlie von Nahem feststellte – zu spielen.

Charlie atmete aus und blieb verstört sitzen. Er musste es verarbeiten, dass sie eine Hexe war? Warum? Was war so schlimm daran? Er war doch selbst auch ein Zauberer! Lag es an ihrer Berühmtheit? Oh, wie sie die doch hasste!

Alle dachten, es sei toll, berühmt zu sein. Man habe davon viele Vorteile. Ha ha. Darüber konnte sie nur lachen. Vorteile hatte sie davon noch nie gehabt. Seit dem Tag, an dem sie zur Schule gekommen ist, hatte man sie immer sofort in eine Schublade gesteckt. Alle wollten unbedingt mit der berühmten Charlotte befreundet sein. Nicht mit ihr. Und wenn sie sich nicht mit ihnen verstanden hatte, war sie immer gleich hochnäsig und eingebildet gewesen. Aber sie war immer diese Charlotte gewesen. Nie sie selbst. Nie Charlie.

Und das alles sollte jetzt auch noch ihre Beziehung zerstören? Nein, dass konnte sie nicht zulassen!

Sie fasste sich ein Herz und flüsterte auf ihre Hände starrend: „Ich.. ich weiß, dass du auch ein Zauberer bist. Hermine hat es mir erzählt, als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich eine Hexe bin".


	21. Aussprache

Disclaimer wie immer im ersten Kapitel..

Übrigens ist das hier das vorletzte Kapitel.. ich wollte es nur noch mal erwähnt haben.. Dafür ist das letzte Kapitel aber auch ungefähr doppelt so lang, wie die anderen.. und es folgt noch ein Epilog..

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!

**

* * *

**

**21. Aussprache**

Charlie bemerkte, wie Harry sich neben ihr kurz verkrampfte und sie dann ansah. War es ein Fehler gewesen ihm das zu sagen? Nein, sie wollte jetzt endlich absolut ehrlich zu ihm sein! Und dazu gehörte schließlich auch, dass sie schon einiges über ihn wusste.

Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Ach ja?", fuhr er auf, „Was hat sie dir denn noch alles erzählt? Und was hat sie mir noch verschwiegen?"

Seine grünen Augen sahen sie funkelnd an. Doch dann schien er sich zu besinnen und sah wieder unbeteiligt nach vorne. Trotzdem wusste Charlie, dass Harry gar nicht so ruhig war, wie es den Anschein hatte. Sie spürte förmlich seine Gedanken, die ihm wirr durch den Kopf flogen.

Aber nicht nur Harry war durcheinander. Auch Charlies Gedanken schwirrten hin und her. Wo sollte sie anfangen? Wie konnte sie ihm alles am besten erklären? Was sollte Hermine ihr noch erzählt haben und warum war er so abweisend? Während sie verzweifelt versuchte wieder etwas Ordnung in ihrem Kopf zu schaffen, knetete sie, ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, nervös ihre Finger.

Harrys Blick wanderte auf ihre Hände und blieb dort hängen. Langsam legte er seine Hand auf ihre unruhigen Finger und lächelte sie leicht an. Charlie spürte, wie sie sich beruhigte und konnte wieder klarer denken. Trotzdem war sie immer noch unsicher, was sie jetzt zu ihm sagen sollte. Aber vielleicht half es, wenn sie einfach drauflos erzählte.

Doch wieder kam Harry ihr zuvor: „Magst du mir genau erzählen, was du von mir weißt? Das wäre mir wichtig."

Er sprach leise und äußerlich ruhig, doch Charlie fühlte, dass seine Unsicherheit immer noch vorhanden war.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry lange über diese zwei Sätze nachgedacht hatte. Sie waren so vorsichtig und berechnend formuliert. Doch dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Warum musste sie gerade jetzt seine Sprache analysieren? Im Moment war es doch viel wichtiger, einfach nur zu antworten! Aber es musste eine gut durchdachte Antwort sein. Eine, die man nicht falsch verstehen konnte.

„Sie hat mir eigentlich gar nichts von dir erzählt. Ich habe sozusagen selber geschlussfolgert, dass du ein Zauberer bist." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und ergänzte dann: „Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Hermine hat mir dann gezeigt, dass sie auch eine ist. Na ja, dann war mir klar, ihr – du und Ron – keine Muggel sein könnt. Und… hm… eigentlich meinte sie, dass du anders auf heute Abend reagierst."

Charlie hatte während des Redens vor sich hingestarrt und war immer leiser geworden. Sie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob Harry den letzten Satz überhaupt gehört haben konnte. Aber das war vielleicht auch egal, sie hatte es sich wenigstens von der Seele geredet.

Aus ihren Augenwinkeln konnte sie beobachten, dass Harry sich jetzt offen lächelnd zu ihr wandte. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte schüchtern zurück. Langsam schien die Mauer, die zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte, zu verschwinden. Charlies Lächeln wurde intensiver.

„Dann war dein Märchen also wirklich deine Lebensgeschichte? Sie war nicht ausgedacht oder so?" Harry sprach immer noch leise, aber jetzt war keine Unsicherheit mehr in seiner Stimme. Sie hörte sich sogar warm und sicher an.

Charlie fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. „Ja. Es war meine Geschichte. Die Geschichte der berühmten Charlotte Howard." Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme ein bisschen sarkastisch klang und fügte daher beschwichtigend hinzu: „Ich wollte das alles nie, verstehst du? Ich wollte nie berühmt sein und überall sofort erkannt werden. Was hätte ich dafür gegeben, einfach nur ein normales Leben führen zu können."

Harry lächelte immer noch. Doch bei ihren letzten Worten, wandelte sich sein Ausdruck und er sah sie ernst an. „Du kennst doch die Unverzeihlichen, oder?"

Charlie nickte nur. Was würde jetzt kommen? Warum kam er von ihrer Lebensgeschichte auf die Unverzeihlichen? Wollte er wissen, ob sie die Schwarze Lady mit einem von diesen verbotenen Sprüchen getötet hatte? Nein. Er konnte doch nicht davon ausgehen, dass ein Säugling „Avada Kedavra" sagen konnte. Sie beschloss abzuwarten und sah Harry neugierig an.

„Hm… Kennst du auch die Geschichte, dass es erst einen Menschen gegeben hat, der den schlimmsten der drei überlebt haben soll?" Er sah sie offen, aber doch abschätzend an.

„Ja…", Charlie nickte wieder, „Der Junge, der lebt. So wurde er doch genannt? Früher haben immer alle gesagt, wir würden gut zusammenpassen, weil wir doch so ähnliche Geschichten haben. Aber ich weiß gar nicht, wie alt der jetzt wäre und ob der noch lebt…"

Sie schwieg. Hatten Harrys Augen gerade, als sie davon sprach, dass sie und dieser Junge immer für das Traumpaar gehalten worden waren, aufgeblitzt? War er eifersüchtig? Oder war es doch eher ein amüsiertes Lächeln gewesen? Charlie konnte es nicht zuordnen. Aber vielleicht hatte sie sich auch einfach nur getäuscht und es war doch nur ein Lichtstrahl gewesen, der von seinen Augen reflektiert worden ist.

Harry sah sie jetzt aufmerksam an und fragte: „Ja. Der Junge der lebt. Weißt du auch wie der heißt?"

Charlie sah ihren Freund verblüfft an. Warum biss er sich so in diese Geschichte fest? Warum war ihm dieser Junge so wichtig?

Scheinbar hatte sie doch ein wenig zu verwirrt geguckt, denn Harry lachte kurz auf. „Du scheinst es nicht zu wissen. Sonst würdest du nicht so blöd gucken.", er besann sich kurz, „Das habe ich jetzt nicht so gemeint, es tut mir leid."

Dann sah er sie noch mal aufmerksam an, drehte sich nach vorne und fügte schnell hinzu: „Der Junge der Lebt. Sein wirklicher Name ist Harry Potter."


	22. Die Geschichte des Jungen der Lebt

so.. das letzte Kapitel.. genau zwei Monate nach Veröffentlichung des ersten Kapitels.. wie passend ;-) Eigentlich wollte ich euch noch einen schönen Text hier reinschreiben, von wegen letztes Kapitel und so, aber gerade hab ich erfahren, dass meine Oma ins Krankenhaus gekommen ist und hab daher keine Zeit..

Disclaimer wie immer im ersten Kapitel..

Was für dieses Kapitel noch wichtig ist: das ganze ist Pre-HBP geschrieben..

**

* * *

**

**22. Die Geschichte des Jungen der Lebt **

Was?

Ihr Freund war der Junge der lebt?

Charlie wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. In ihrem Kopf war nichts. Absolute Leere. Sie starrte ihn einfach nur perplex an.

Harry sah ruhig zurück, doch nachdem sich ihr Blick auch nach einiger Zeit nicht veränderte, schien er sich unwohl zu fühlen. Er wandte sich ab und sagte mehr zu sich selbst: „Hermine hat also gesagt, dass ich anders reagieren würde…"

Hermine! Endlich hatte Charlie einen Anhaltspunkt für ihre Gedanken. Über Hermine konnte sie nachdenken. Hermine… und Ron! Waren die beiden eigentlich zusammen? Plötzlich schoss ein kurzer Gedanke durch ihren Kopf. Hatte Harry ihr nicht gerade etwas sehr wichtiges gesagt?

Doch dann waren ihre Gedanken schon wieder zu Hermine und Ron gewandert. Was hatte Ron bei „Tat oder Wahrheit" gesagt? Er war am glücklichsten mit Hermine gewesen? Also waren sie auf jeden Fall mal zusammen gewesen. Aber wie war das im Moment? Charlie war davon überzeugt, dass die beiden einfach zusammengehörten. Vielleicht sollte sie Harry einfach mal nach ihnen fragen.

Sie beschloss ihren Plan gleich in die Tat umzusetzen und drehte sich entschlossen zu Harry. Dieser sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Sag mal, sind Hermine und Ron eigentlich zusammen?" Schon während sie sprach, wusste sie, dass Harry auf eine andere Reaktion gehofft hatte.

Charlie sah ihn entschuldigend an. Im Moment war sie einfach nicht zu mehr fähig. Sie musste erstmal in Ruhe nachdenken.

Harry schien ihren Blick zu verstehen und nickte leicht. „Sie waren mal zusammen. In der siebten Klasse. Nach der Schule haben sie sich dann getrennt. Ich weiß auch nicht so genau, warum. Vielleicht fühlten sie sich nach sieben Jahren, in denen sie mit mir zum berühmten „Gryffindor-Trio" gehörten, irgendwie leer und unnütz. Beide haben das dann auf ihre Beziehung übertragen und diese auf freundschaftlicher Basis beendet."

„Hmpf. Dabei passen die beiden doch so gut zusammen! Und sie lieben sich, vor allem bei Ron sieht das doch jeder…" Charlie versuchte den Sinn in Harrys letzten Sätzen zu erkennen. Warum sollten die beiden sich nach der Schule verloren gefühlt haben? Warum das „berühmte" Trio? Was genau war geschehen?

Harry lächelte. „Ja, die beiden gehören zusammen. _Ich_ weiß es, ihre _Familien_ wissen es und selbst _du _weißt es schon, obwohl du die Zeit, in der sie so glücklich miteinander waren, gar nicht miterlebt hast. Nur Hermine und Ron scheinen es nicht zu wissen. Oder nicht wissen zu wollen."

„Wieso...", Charlie überlegte, was genau sie sagen wollte, „Warum sind sie nach der Schulzeit in so ein Loch gefallen, dass sie überhaupt auf die Idee kamen, sich zu trennen?"

Wieder lächelte Harry, dieses Mal allerdings mit einem bitteren Ausdruck. „Es ist nicht immer einfach und schön gewesen, mit mir befreundet zu sein."

Charlie sah ihn an und schwieg. Sie wusste, dass er jetzt seine Geschichte erzählen würde. Mittlerweile war ihr klar, dass sein Leben mindestens genauso gut in einem Märchen aufgehoben wäre wie ihres.

Aufmerksam sah Harry sie an, bevor er sich nach vorne wandte und leise zu reden begann. „Ich fang vor meiner Geburt an. Da du noch nicht einmal meinen Namen kanntest gehe ich mal davon aus, dass du nicht viel mehr von mir weißt, als dass ich den Fluch überlebt habe."

Charlie nickte und sah, dass Harrys Blick sie kurz streifte. Als er dann weiterredete, schaute er jedoch wieder nach vorne.

„Bei uns gab es damals einen bösen Zauberer. Tom Riddle, der sich selbst Lord Voldemort nannte. Jeder hatte Angst seinen Namen auszusprechen und alle sagten nur „der dunkle Lord" oder „du weißt schon wer". Meine Eltern kämpften gegen ihn. Er hat sie umgebracht und wollte auch mich umbringen. Ich war ein Jahr alt. Meine Mutter hat sich für mich geopfert. Das war wohl ein Grund, warum ich bei dem Avada Kadava von Voldemort überlebte, und der Spruch auf ihn selbst zurückfiel. Er starb aber nicht ganz, sondern war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Ich wuchs bei der Muggelschwester meiner Mutter auf. Dort war ich vor Voldemort sicher." Harry schwieg kurz, er schien sich an seine Kindheit zu erinnern.

„Die Zeit war nicht gerade schön für mich, denn die Dursleys fanden mich einfach nur unnormal, verrieten mir aber nicht warum. Ich wusste nichts von der Zaubererwelt. Als ich elf war, bekam ich den Schulbrief von Hogwarts. Ich traf Ron und Hermine und wir wurden die besten Freunde. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich ein Zuhause und war glücklich.

Doch dann trat Voldemort wieder in mein Leben und ich musste gegen ihn antreten. Wir kämpften noch nicht, aber ich stand ihm zum zweiten Mal gegenüber. Ich entkam mit mehr Glück als Verstand. Und ohne Ron und Hermine wäre ich total aufgeschmissen gewesen."

Charlie lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte also mehrmals _seiner_ schwarzen Lady – diesem Lord Voldemort – gegenübergestanden. Ob der wohl noch lebte? Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn dann hätte Hermine sie doch gewarnt, oder? Außerdem wäre Harry dann nicht so offen und ausgeglichen.

„Na ja", er redete weiter, „Danach bin ich ihm fast jedes Jahr wieder begegnet. In der zweiten Klasse stand ich einer Erinnerung an Voldemort gegenüber, in der Vierten war ich bei seiner Auferstehung dabei. Er hat mein Blut dafür gebraucht. In der fünften.."

Harry schien das Wort im Hals stecken zu bleiben. Er räusperte sich. „In der Fünften hat er mich ins Ministerium gelockt, ich sollte ihm eine Prophezeiung über mich holen. Ein paar Leute kamen, um mich zu retten. Es kam zum Kampf. Mein Patenonkel Sirius starb. Der nächste Sommer war nicht leicht für mich. Alles und jeder erinnerte mich ohne es zu wollen daran, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen würde. Er hatte meine Familie ersetzt. Ich kannte ihn zwar erst seit meinem dritten Schuljahr, aber er war für mich sofort zu meiner Familie geworden." Er schwieg.

Charlie war geschockt. Er hatte zweimal seine gesamte Familie verloren. Wie konnte er immer noch der liebe Mensch sein, den sie kannte? Was hatte ihn dazu gebracht nicht verbittert zu werden und alle Freunde von sich zu stoßen? Sie sah ihn liebevoll an. Je mehr sie von ihm wusste, desto mehr verliebte sie sich in ihn. Sie nahm ihren Arm und legte ihn um seine Schultern.

„In den Ferien war ich wieder bei den Dursleys", leise nahm Harry den Faden wieder auf, „Ich wurde ein bisschen depressiv. Doch bevor ich mich völlig aufgegeben hatte, kamen Dumbledore – der Direktor von Hogwarts – und eine Lehrerin und sie holten mich mit vereinten Kräften aus der Depression hinaus. Das sechste Schuljahr war ruhig. Voldemort tobte sich in der Welt aus, aber mich ließ er weitgehend in Ruhe. Ich lernte Okklumentik, damit ich nicht jede Nacht seine Überfälle miterleben musste. Als ich das beherrschte, kümmerte ich mich um meine Duellierfähigkeiten. Ich wusste durch die Prophezeiung, dass ich dazu bestimmt war, Voldemort zu töten, oder selbst von ihm getötet zu werden.

In der siebten Klasse wurde es dann richtig schlimm. Er versuchte mit allen Mitteln an mich ranzukommen. Nach Hogwarts selbst konnte er nicht kommen, denn es gab genügend Schilde, die ihn daran hinderten, aber Voldemort hatte genügend Anhänger in der Schule. Er schickte sie zu mir, um mich zu töten. Ich war selbst in der Schule nicht mehr wirklich sicher.

Hermine und Ron ließen mich keine Sekunde alleine durch die Gänge gehen. Auch meine anderen Freunde ließen es sich nicht nehmen, mich irgendwo hinzubringen. Ich fühlte mich unwohl. Nie konnte ich alleine spazieren gehen oder auch einfach mal in Gedanken über einen Flur gehen.

Das war Psychoterror der besonderen Art. Ich weiß nicht, ob Voldemort das wusste und darauf angelegt hatte, aber es war schlimm für mich. Tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich, dass meine Freunde es nur gut meinten und doch war ich irgendwann nur noch genervt von ihnen. Ich wollte in Ruhe für den letzten Kampf üben, doch das war nicht möglich. Immer waren andere Menschen anwesend."

Charlie sah ihren Freund aufmerksam an. Es schien ihm gut zu tun, sich einfach mal alles von der Seele reden zu können. Sie schwieg und hörte weiter zu.

„Und dann am Ende des siebten Schuljahres kam es zum Kampf. Voldemort griff Hogwarts an und wir alle wussten, jetzt war es soweit. Der entscheidende Kampf. Dumbledore und ich wussten noch ein bisschen mehr: ich musste mich meinem Schicksal stellen. Alle anderen kannten den genauen Wortlaut der Prophezeiung nicht. Ich hatte sie noch nicht einmal Hermine und Ron erzählt. Dumbledores Widerstandskämpfer – der Orden des Phönix – kamen Hogwarts zur Hilfe, und doch war allein ich derjenige, der den Kampf beenden konnte, in dem ich Voldemort tötete.

Sobald der Kampf begann, suchte ich meinen Feind. Ich ging direkt zu ihm, ohne mich um die Menschen um mich herum zu kümmern. Auch Voldemort schien es endlich beenden zu wollen, denn er kam direkt auf mich zu." Harry machte eine kurze Pause.

Fragend sah Charlie ihn an. Wie konnte er jetzt eine Pause machen? Mitten an der spannendsten Stelle, das konnte er doch nicht machen! Schließlich war das hier kein Erzählwettbewerb, in dem auf Dramatik geachtet wurde. Charlie wollte ihren Freund gerade auffordern weiterzureden, da fing er von selber wieder an:

„Als wir uns endlich gegenüberstanden fingen wir an uns zu duellieren. Es war ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Er dauerte drei Tage und Nächte. Am Anfang duellierten sich noch alle um uns herum, doch nach und nach erkannten sie wohl die Bedeutung unseres Kampfes und irgendwann kämpften nur noch wir beide. Um uns herum standen Todesser und Ordensmitglieder nebeneinander und beobachteten uns. Wir kämpften stellvertretend für alle. Hätte ich verloren, hätte der ganze Orden verloren.

Nach drei Tagen konnte ich Voldemorts Deckung durchdringen und ihn wirklich töten. Ich habe einen Menschen getötet, auch wenn er nicht mehr annähernd menschlich war. Das Ministerium hatte mir die Erlaubnis gegeben die Unverzeihlichen gegen ihn zu verwenden, aber Avada Kedavra wirkte bei ihm nicht. Damit habe ich ihn während des Duells drei Mal getroffen. Es war ein uralter, schon halb vergessener Zauberspruch, mit dem ich ihn letztendlich besiegte.

Nach dem ich das Duell gewonnen hatte, fiel ich in Ohnmacht und lag zwei Monate im Koma. Hermine und Ron saßen wohl die meiste Zeit an meinem Bett. In der Zaubererwelt war ich nun endgültig der Held und wurde gefeiert. Als ich wieder aufgewachte, ging der Trubel um meine Person erst richtig los. Dabei wollte ich doch nur in Ruhe gelassen werden."

Harry sah Charlie lächelnd an. „Da geht es uns beiden wohl ziemlich ähnlich. Wir wollen beide am liebsten einfach normale Menschen sein, und nicht die Berühmtheiten, für die wir immer gehalten werden, aber die anderen lassen uns nicht, stimmts?"

Charlie nickte und lächelte zurück. Jetzt kannte sie seine ganze Geschichte. Alle Geheimnisse waren gelüftet. Eine Frage hatte sie aber noch: „Was hast du seit dem gemacht? Ihr hattet im letztes Jahr eure UTZe. Hermine hat dann ein halbes Jahr Pause gemacht. Ich denke mal, dass lag dann an deinem Koma. Und du?"

„Na ja, die ersten zwei Monate lag ich im Krankenflügel meiner alten Schule", Harry lachte, „Danach brauchte ich noch Zeit, um mich selbst wieder zu finden. Die letzten zwei Jahre hatte ich damit verbracht mich auf diesen Kampf vorzubereiten. Ich musste also eine neue Aufgabe für mich finden. Hermine und Ron ging es nicht anders. Nachdem sie Jahre lang auf mich aufgepasst hatten, wussten sie einfach nichts mehr mit sich anzufangen. In die Zeit fällt auch ihre Trennung.

Hermine hat diese Zeit am schnellsten überwunden und schon zum Sommersemester angefangen zu studieren. Ron und ich haben noch ein bisschen länger gebraucht. Wir sind zusammen nach London gezogen und haben erstmal vieles und gar nichts gemacht.

Ich habe dann irgendwann beschlossen, dass zu machen, was ich schon immer machen wollte. Ich werde gerade zum Auroren ausgebildet. Na ja, und Ron sucht immer noch seinen Lebensweg."

* * *

tja.. jetzt fehlt eindeutig noch der Epilog, oder?  



	23. Epilog

so.. hier also der Epilog.. wer jetzt immer noch nicht den Disclaimer im ersten Kapitel gefunden hat, dem kann ich auch nicht helfen..

vielen Dank für die Reviews! Eine Fortsetzung wirds in nächster Zeit nicht geben.. ich hab nämlich weder Ideen, noch Zeit, eine zu schreiben.. Aber man soll ja niemals nie sagen..

**

* * *

**

**Epilog **

Wir starrten zur Tür, durch die Charlie verschwunden war. Einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille. Wahrscheinlich hätte man eine Feder fallen hören. Doch dann stürzten auf ein Mal tausende von Fragen auf Hermine und Ron ein. Alle redeten durcheinander und die beiden hatten Schwierigkeiten überhaupt irgendwelche Fragen zu beantworten.

Ich hielt mich zurück. In dem Augenblick interessierte mich gar nicht so sehr die Zauberei, sondern eher das zwischenmenschliche. Ron hatte gesagt, dass er Hermine seine liebste Freundin gewesen war. Das hieß für mich, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen waren. Dabei sah doch jedes Kind, dass die zwei zusammen gehörten. Und Charlie. Ich hoffte, sie würde Harry finden und sich mit ihm vertragen.

Irgendwann beruhigte sich die Meute, na ja meine Mitbewohner, und endlich hatten die beiden Zauberer alle Fragen beantwortet. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Endlich konnte ich die beiden nach ihrer – wohl im Moment nicht vorhandenen – Beziehung fragen.

Ich wollte gerade ansetzen, doch Sara kam mir zuvor und fragte, ob die zwei ehrlich nicht zusammen seien.

Sara und ich sahen uns grinsend an. Ihr war klar, dass ich gerade das gleiche hatte fragen wollen.

Hermine und Ron sahen sich auf diese Frage nur peinlich berührt an. Ich beschloss weiter nachzufragen. Sara schien es mal wieder genauso zu gehen und gleichzeitig schoss es aus uns heraus: „Warum nicht?"

Unsere Mitbewohner grinsten sich an, denn sie kannten uns nicht anders. Sara sah Hermine und Ron aufmerksam an und ich fügte hinzu, dass die beiden doch so ein schönes Paar wären.

Die zwei schienen sich ein bisschen unwohl zu fühlen, denn sie sagten immer noch nichts. Jetzt interessierten sich auch die anderen für die nicht-mehr-vorhandene Beziehung, aber sie schwiegen nur und hörten uns zu. Vielleicht wussten sie, dass wir es schon schaffen würden, etwas aus den beiden Zauberern herauszubekommen. Wir waren schließlich dafür bekannt, immer das zu erfahren, was wir wissen wollten. Ich bohrte also weiter nach. „Jetzt mal im Ernst! Was hält euch davon ab? Ihr liebt euch doch!"

Hermine hatte wohl endlich verstanden, dass wir nicht aufgeben würden, denn sie versuchte mal wieder eine strukturierte und – ihrer Meinung nach – logische Antwort zu geben. Da es auf meine Frage aber keine logisch-durchstrukturierte Antwort gab, misslang ihr dieses total und sie rettete sich in ein Gestotter über „eine schwere Zeit.." und „haben uns wohl auseinander gelebt…"

Ron sah sie mit großen Augen an. Vielleicht hatte er endlich begriffen, dass er Hermine doch noch liebte, und sie seine Gefühle immer noch erwiderte.

Ich jedenfalls beschloss, alles dafür zu tun, dass die beiden möglichst schnell wieder zusammenkommen würden. Sara und ich sahen uns an und nickten uns lächelnd zu. Ihr ging es also mal wieder genauso wie mir.

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Charlie und Harry kamen hinein. Sie sahen sich mit verliebten Augen an. Ich atmete auf. Wenigstens die beiden kapierten, dass sie zusammengehörten.

Sie stellten sich vor uns und Harry meinte, dass er auch noch was Wichtiges zu erzählen hatte, wo doch heute der Tag der großen Offenbarungen sei.

Und er erzählte uns seine ganze Geschichte. Mir kam die ziemlich bekannt vor. Irgendwie hatte ich das alles heute schon mal in Märchenform gehört. Nur war Harrys Geschichte um einiges länger und schlimmer, als die von Charlie. Aber langsam wurde mir klar, warum genau die beiden so harmonisierten. Sie gehörten einfach genauso zusammen, wie Hermine und Ron. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr, schließlich kannten sie sich lange nicht so gut, wie die anderen beiden und trotzdem war klar zu sehen, wie gut sie sich verstanden.

Das Wort „Seelenverwandtschaft" war für mich bis jetzt abstrakt und nicht greifbar gewesen. Ich hatte nicht wirklich daran geglaubt, dass es so etwas geben würde. Doch wenn ich mir Charlie und Harry so ansah und ihre Geschichten kannte, gab es kein Wort, das sie und ihre Liebe besser beschreiben konnte.

Als Harry mit dem erzählen fertig war, blieben wir alle ruhig und dachten über das Gehörte nach.

Ein paar Minuten waren vergangen, da räusperte Lauren sich, sah zwischen Charlie und Harry hin und her und meinte nachdenklich: „Was für ein Zufall, dass ihr euch hier getroffen habt!"

Nein, dachte ich und wusste plötzlich, was es war. Ich sah in die Runde und meinte: „Das war kein Zufall…" Sara hatte in dem Moment auch etwas sagen wollen. Ich sah sie an, wir prusteten los und lachten dann gemeinsam: „_Das_ war Schicksal!"


End file.
